Emotionless
by Despaired Howl
Summary: SxK Kairi never liked to open up to anyone. Will going to high school change that? It looks like Riku might be jealous, but for what reasons? Chapter 8 up!
1. A New Beggining

Ok, this is my first fanfic **EVER** so why not make it a Kingdom Hearts one? Most of this fic will be in third person view and will revolve around Kairi. It might switch to Sora or Riku or whoever the other person might be, so yeah… you get the point. Alright, enough of my ramblings, so here goes the first chapter of **Emotionless.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I used to, but Square Enix and Disney stole it from me. Actually, not really, but I wish I did… Doesn't everybody these days? In fact, I don't even own this computer… it's my brother's… -sigh-

Summary: (SxK) Kairi never liked to open up to anyone before going to high school. Could somebody change that? Just another high school cliché…

As for the pairings, yes, it's Sora and Kairi. Maybe more pairings later on though!

One last thing, when things are in _italics, _they're thoughts.

Enjoy reading!

**Emotionless**

**---------------------**

**Chapter 1**

**---------------------------**

**A New Beginning**

**-----------------------------------**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Boom!**

The auburn haired girl jumped as she heard the loud noise of thunder outside her window. What a perfect way to start the new school year with a thunderstorm outside. The girl rubbed her sapphire eyes as she yawned. She looked around her messy room, seeing that it was the same dirty room that she never bothered to clean. It was the same as always, some random clothes on the floor, some shoes, and many other random objects. Her walls where covered with posters of various bands and lots of pictures of her many memories. After noticing that there was nothing new in her room, she decided to go back to sleep. She pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes but she was disturbed yet again…

"Kairi! Get up honey, it's time for school!"

Her eyes shot open as she sat up again.

"Ok mom!" Kairi shouted back.

"Breakfast will be ready in a little while, so don't take too long!"

"I'll be down soon!"

She sighed as she got out of bed. If there was anything worse than getting up, it was getting up to go to school. Especially on a day when it's all dark and gloomy outside. The day didn't bother her though, it was the fact that today was her first day of high school and she didn't have any friends going to the school she was going to. She carefully went around all her stuff on the floor to look out her window. It was all foggy and rain was hitting it from the outside. The window was really cold and she shivered when she touched it. She used the fabric of her pajama top to wipe off the fog instead.

Now that she could see through the window, she inspected the neighborhood. Only a couple of people were walking outside with umbrellas. There were some kids running around in the puddles and getting wet. The typical rainy day. It was the same as always, just like many other things in Kairi's life. She continued to look out the window, the rain acting as a soothing lullaby, until she caught sight of someone. There was somebody else looking out of their window from the house in front of hers.

Aquamarine eyes stared back at her through the rain. The figure smiled and waved at Kairi and then started to laugh. _What the heck! Why is he laughing!_ Kairi then noticed that she was still in her pajamas and she was a mess. Her hair was all messed up due to the fact that she had just woken up. She gave him a dirty look and hurriedly shut the curtains to block out his view. She blushed from embarrassment of being seen like that from her neighbor.

"Stupid Riku…" mumbled Kairi as she went over to her closet to pick out something to wear. _He's always trying to look at me through his window. What a pervert!_

Riku and Kairi had known each other since they were kids and had always lived across from each other. She would have liked him more except for the fact that they didn't get along that well because Riku was always playing pranks on her. She also disliked the fact that Riku went to Paradise High, were she was going, and he would embarrass her beyond the highest level of embarrassment.

Shrugging off the thought, she walked across to her closet. It apparently was not in a good mood either because she was pummeled by a whole bunch of junk when she opened it. _–sigh- This isn't turning out to be such a great day for me…_

Maybe she should consider at least cleaning this place once in a while…

Kairi ignored all the junk and kicked it over to the side. There were some clothes that were neatly on hangers, but some were on the floor mixed with random things and many more shoes. She rummaged through all the clothes looking for something to wear today.

"A pink skirt? No…"

"Purple pants? Definitely not…"

"A yellow dress!" _How in the world did that get here! Oh yeah, that was the day that mom took advice from Selphie to go shopping for me…_

The obvious filth freak continued looking through her wardrobe and just threw the clothing over her shoulder because they weren't good enough for a day like today. If she couldn't decide what to wear soon, she was going to be late for school. Kairi mentally slapped herself for not picking out her outfit last night. Instead she was drawing and listening to music all night long. This is what is known as procrastinating. In Kairi's case, she procrastinated all day everyday. The only things that would catch her attention would be something she was actually interested in.

Mumbling about her crappy day, she finally found something to wear.

"Huzza! This is perfect!" announced Kairi happily as she held up a normal pair of jeans and a tight black collared blouse. It wasn't anything too showy because she wasn't that type of person, but it was still high maintenance looking.

Being satisfied with her selection, she set her clothes down on the bed and walked into her bathroom to take a shower.

Kairi's bathroom was really clean compared to her room. Everything in there was blue. The walls were a light sky blue with a darker bluish pattern on the bottom. The toilet and the sink were both blue, along with the bathtub as well. The counter part of the sink was a pearly kind of white that matched the tiles on the floor. There was a mirror above the sink had a white outline around it. The shower curtain was also blue and so was the rug on the floor. When you walked into the bathroom it was like walking into the ocean. Kairi even had one of those plug in scent things that made the bathroom smell like the ocean too. (A/N: I don't know what those plug in things are called… ;)

She glanced at the clock to see how much time she had before she had to leave. It was 6:54. School started at 8 am so she still had about an hour to get ready and eat breakfast. She turned on the hot water and got undressed. Scooting over her garments she stepped into the shower. Pausing for a moment, she tested to see how warm the water was. It was the perfect temperature. Since it was cold outside, she shivered when the warm water hit her bare skin.

Meanwhile, Kairi's mom, Aurora, was downstairs in the kitchen.

She turned on the water to wash her hands from cooking breakfast and didn't notice that her daughter was in the shower.

Kairi had soap in her eyes when the water coming down turned from soothingly hot to icy cold.

"**COLD!**" screamed Kairi as she reached to turn off the water.

Realizing what she had done, Aurora flinched when she heard screams coming from upstairs. "He he… woops… this isn't good…" she said really softly.

She giggled at the thought that in about 5 minutes Kairi was going to come downstairs with the death glare from hell and the attitude to go along with it.

Continuing with breakfast, she rummaged through the cabinets and took out two plates and cups.

Before taking out the silverware, she heard a knock at the door.

Kairi trudged out of the bathroom with a towel rapped around her. Her hair was still dripping wet from her shower that was so rudely interrupted. Her face telling the world that she was in a very foul mood now.

"Stupid water temperatures…" Kairi complained as she took out some undergarments from her drawer. She was getting dressed as she heard a knock at the door. With the house silent, she was able to hear her mom walking over to answer the door.

She heard her mom's greeting followed by a male's voice. She instantly recognized it and continued to eavesdrop. The voices were muffled and she couldn't hear what they were talking about clearly because of the rain and the fact that they were downstairs.

Grabbing her hairdryer, she started to dry her hair as she looked out her window to see Riku walking away. _I wonder what he and my mom were talking about…_

Riku turned to look up at Kairi's window, sensing that somebody's eyes were on him. Seeing that it was Kairi, he smiled and walked on shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Who does he think he is!" Kairi turned around and headed out of her room into the hall and downstairs.

_Probably just bothering my mom about something again…_

Aurora knew Kairi was coming when she heard the loud thumps coming down the stairs.

As she had predicted, Kairi looked like she was going to kill the next thing that moved. If you saw somebody like that, you would think twice about saying something stupid, but Kairi's mom knew she was always like this in the morning.

Kairi just wasn't a morning person, especially on Monday mornings. Knowing that Kairi would not injure her, she started a conversation.

"Good morning Kairi!" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning mom." mumbled Kairi as she sat down at the table. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms waiting for her mom to put down her plate of food.

"Kairi, Riku came over just a little while ago." said her mom setting down a plate of fluffy white pancakes.

"Yeah, I saw him. What did he want?" asked Kairi as she grabbed a fork and knife and started to eat.

"He's such a gentleman if you ask me. He came over and offered to walk you to school!" she said as she grinned and did a cute pose.

Kairi nearly laughed out loud. _Riku? Being a gentleman? That's hilarious! _"So what did you tell him?"

"I told him that you weren't ready yet, but maybe tomorrow when it isn't such a bad day for you."

"Sure, that sounds ok." she said as she smiled a fake smile that her mom hopefully fell for. _Yeah, ok my ass…_

"Hey Kairi, what time do you have to be at school?" asked her mother, her mood changing from joyful to worried.

"8:00 a.m. Why?" Kairi questioned. She looked over at the clock on the wall. It said 7:30. She still had plenty of time.

"Kairi, that clock is 20 minutes behind!" Kairi started chocking on her pancakes as she realized that she was going to be late for her first day of school. She reached for a glass of milk and drank it down like an animal.

Running at a quick pace, she ran up the stairs, grabbed her backpack, and ran back downstairs. She was grateful that she didn't trip down the stairs. A fate that would lead to a very unpleasant visit to the hospital.

Hurriedly looking around, she found her shoes and quickly put them on. Running towards the kitchen to get her mom, she also grabbed an umbrella.

"Come on mom! I'm not gonna make it on time!" yelled Kairi as she grabbed her mother by the arm and dragged her out the door.

The only thing that made her slow down was the slippery sidewalk and the loud thunder that had cracked a few seconds ago. Upon reaching the car, Kairi opened the door and shoved her mom in. Without any further delay, Kairi ran over to the passenger door and got in.

"Drive woman, **DRIVE!**" Kairi yelled as her adrenaline rushed.

"Yes Master." said her mom sarcastically as she stepped on the gas.

If anyone had been looking at this strange situation between family members, they might have thought the worst and considered that the family was very odd. It's a good thing that everyone around here knew that the Yume family always acted that way and never thought anything of it.

**5 minutes later**

After five minutes of rushing, they made it to Kairi's school on time with a few minutes to spare. She took her things and got out of the car.

"Have a good first day sweetie!"

"Bye mom!" Kairi waved goodbye as her mom drove away into the rain.

A blast of cold chilly wind hit her as she suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to bring a jacket. Trembling from the weather, she looked up at the 2-story building that said 'Paradise High School'.

_Paradise? Feh, not right now it isn't._

Kairi was distracted from her thoughts as another wind of ice hit her causing her to shudder. She needed to escape from this cold. Remembering that she was short on time, she hurriedly ran into the school to get to class. Unfortunately, she didn't look where she was going and she tripped over a rock on the ground.

"Oh Cra-"

Kairi landed on her hands and knees on the wet sidewalk.

"Ouch…" came the soft pained voice of the girl that was on her knees in the rain.

_Uggg, so much of a first impression. Nice going Kairi… _

Several people had stopped to laugh at her misfortune. Oh yes, there were some really nice people at this school. Kairi was getting up when she saw a hand in front of her face. She gladly took it and looked up at the kind enough person that had helped her.

A girl that was about her age with oddly cut shoulder blond hair and baby blue eyes was standing in front of her.

"Are you ok? You had quite a fall there." said the girl.

"Yeah, I'm ok, thanks." Said Kairi, dusting of her clothes. It's a good thing her clothes hadn't gotten that wet. They would dry off soon.

"My name's Naminé Yuumei, what's yours?" asked Kairi's new acquaintance.

"Oh, my name's Kairi Yume. Nice to meet you." Kairi said sweetly.

Kairi liked to meet new people. Maybe she and Naminé could become friends and she wouldn't have to be a loner for a while. She hoped that they had some classes together.

"What's your homeroom?" asked Naminé, suddenly reminded that the bell was going to ring in a couple seconds.

For a moment, Kairi couldn't think of anything to say. She only had a deer-in-the-head lights stare as she tried to think what classroom she was supposed to be in.

"Ummmmmmm…." _Please don't tell me that I forgot the room number…_

"Wait, your name Kairi Yume, right? I think you have the same homeroom as me because they go by last name. All the people with their names beginning with the letter 'y' go to room 917." said Naminé.

Kairi got lucky this time.

"That's good, I was afraid that I was going to have to go to the office and ask for the room number. Thanks so much! Now come on, lets go before were late or something."

Kairi and Naminé ran quickly, but carefully, inside the school. The environment inside was a lot better than outsides current state.

**Ring**

The first bell rang signaling that there was about 4 minutes to get to class before the final bell rang. Looking around, Kairi gasped as she looked at the size of the school.

It looked larger than it did from the outside and it was really neat and tidy, too business looking to be a school.

It looked more like an office building to her. The only thing out of place was the average students in the hallways at their lockers. There was a large variety of students here unlike the small amount of people in middle school.

"We need to go upstairs to get to homeroom." said Naminé snapping Kairi out of her thoughts.

"Ok, let's go then."

Turning a corner, they found the stairs and went up. They were entertained by small chit chat and questions to get to know each other better.

Going through another hall, Kairi and Naminé continued to talk and giggle until Kairi heard somebody's voice that made her blood freeze.

Just a little bit behind them, were three guys standing by their own homeroom.

"Yeah, I hear that game is really violent"

"Oh yeah, it's really awesome"

The guys continued talking about some cool game as Kairi hurriedly ran into her homeroom class. Naminé curiously stared at Kairi seeing that she was blushing and looking down at the ground as she took a seat near the back of the classroom.

Naminé took a seat next to Kairi as she pondered why her new friend looked so nervous.

"Is that who I think it was!" whispered Kairi, quite surprised. It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but apparently Naminé had overheard.

"Is that who? He he… who did you see? Was it a guy?" Naminé questioned rather annoyingly.

_-sigh- She reminds me of Selphie. It's too bad she's barely in 8th grade and she couldn't be here with me…_

"Uhhh, I just thought I might have seen somebody I once knew."

"Oh, like an old friend?"

"Yeah, something like that."

_Don't worry, it probably wasn't him. I mean, it might have sounded like him, but he moved last year. Stop worrying about it so much! Don't let it get to your head! Just focus on school and in no time you'll-_

"Sora Hikari! Get to your homeroom!"

"Yes ma'am!" Sora did a little fake military salute as he ran back to his class.

That proved it. It was him. She didn't hear wrong, it was the exact person she was just thinking about.

What a year this was going to be.

**Ring**

The final bell rang as the rain continued to pour outside the window and another crack of thunder was heard.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(To be continued)**

So, if you people actually want to know what happens next, please review and tell me what you think about the story so far. Please be nice, it's my first fanfic. Thanks to all who review!


	2. Memories Are Coming Back To Me

Ummm... Hi people! Thank you so much to all my lovely reviewers! You people make me feel really special and get me inspired to write more. –hugs the reviewers- Not much else to say… but here is another chapter of Emotionless for you to read and enjoy! It has flashbacks to explain what had happened before with Sora, Kairi, and Riku. I hope this makes everything a little clearer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Probably never will. Not even in my dreams. Well, maybe one day… wait, NO! I don't own it, so don't question it…

**Emotionless**

**----------------------**

**Chapter 2**

**---------------------------------**

**Memories Are Coming Back To Me**

**------------------------------------------------**

Two words flashed by in Kairi's mind. Two very simple words that formed a name. Sora Hikari. She couldn't think about anything else. Why? Because her mind was still in shock. She stared at the front of the classroom with a blank expression, lost in her thoughts.

At this point, Naminé was starting to get worried because Kairi's face had gone pale. She had no idea what was going on right now. One moment, Kairi was blushing and talking about some person she knew about, and now she looked like she had seen a ghost.

_Sora. Is it really you? Or have I just really lost it? Why are you here?_ Kairi continued to stare into nothingness as she remembered what had happened in the past few years of her life.

_Flashback 1_

"_Welcome to 6th grade kids! I hope you feel welcome here in a new school!" Kairi listened to the teacher as she shyly swung her legs back and forth in her desk. The 11 year old didn't know anybody and she was getting nervous. The classroom was filled with kids that she didn't know and her thoughts were once again plagued with the fact that she might not make any friends._

"_Ok, I have a seating chart for all of you so when I call your name, sit in the seat I point to." The teacher called many names and finally called Kairi. She ended up sitting almost in the middle of the classroom. A boy named Sora sat right next to her._

_That was the first time they ever met…_

"_Hi, my name is Sora!" he said as he held his hand out and flashed a big toothy grin. Kairi blushed as she stared into his deep sapphire eyes. "Ummm… I-I'm Kairi…" she said as she shook his hand. She wanted to make friends, so why was she acting so nervous? She pushed it aside as she suddenly had a boost of confidence. "Nice to meet you Sora." she said as she returned the smile to her newly made friend._

"_Did you know that you're really pretty?" Sora's face was tainted a deep red as he noticed that Kairi had giggled. "Now pay attention students. Today we will be learning…."_

_XxXxXxXxX_

Kairi, being too busy lost in her little flashbacks, failed to notice that the teacher had walked in and introduced herself. "Hello students, my name is Aerith. You may call me by my name or Miss, whatever suits you best. (1) I will be your homeroom teacher until tomorrow, when you go to your regular 1st period class. If you're lucky, you might get me as a teacher."

"Miss Aerith, what do you teach?" asked a random girl sitting in front.

"Math." She smiled at the girl and walked over to her desk.

She sat down and took out the schedules that she was supposed to pass out to the students. "If you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Believe me, I won't mind answering any. Besides, you're stuck in here for 2 hours until they get all the registration done." (2)

A few groans were heard from some students as they learned that they were stuck in a classroom for THAT long. Kairi hadn't heard a single word that the teacher had said and continued to remember the events of her first day of six grade.

_Flashback 2_

_Later that day (Still on first day of middle school.)_

_Kairi was really getting along with Sora. They shared many of the same interests and liked to do a lot of the same things. So far, they had had every class together and were always coincidentally seated right next to each other._

_Kairi hadn't felt this happy in a while, it felt like people were finally starting to accept her. Kind of like an indescribable feeling, such a feeling of happiness that people might misinterpret as insanity. Is it possible to be this happy? She didn't care. She focused more on Sora. His jokes were hilarious and if it weren't for the teachers and other students, she would have burst out laughing in class. He had great manners and he was really polite. He was in fact, a real gentleman._

_Their current teacher had announced that they had lunch next. Kairi was getting kind of hungry, Sora noticed when her stomach grumbled. He laughed as Kairi's cheeks were tinted with a light pink from embarrassment._

"_Hmmm… I see that you're hungry… he he…" said Sora as he spoke the already obvious. Kairi gave a little nervous laugh as she gently nodded._

_They walked out into the hallway as the bell rang and headed toward the lunchroom to get into a line. Did she mention that Sora had really nice manners? When they got to the cafeteria, he opened the door for her. When they were going to get in line, he let her go first and even offered to pay for her lunch._

_She blushed as she waved her hands indicating that he didn't have to be so kind. "That's ok, you really don't have to do that for me! I have my own money and-"_

"_Don't worry, I insist!" He gave her a warm smile and Kairi melted. She was really flattered that someone would be willing enough to pay for her. Nobody else had ever done that before and she barely even knew Sora. They had just met today, and yet she felt so safe and secure around him already._

_So she didn't complain or argue and just let Sora pay for her._

_Quietly carrying her lunch, she followed Sora and went to go sit down at a table that was unoccupied, so at least nobody would bother them or be nosy about what they were talking about. It's not like anybody could hear anything anyway due to the fact that cafeterias are always so loud and noisy. Shrugging that off, they sat down across from each other and peacefully started to eat._

_To a normal person, it looked like Sora didn't eat a lot because he was rather scrawny looking. Boy, was that the understatement of the century. He just kept eating and eating… in fact, he went and bought a couple bags of chips from a vending machine close by and finished them off within minutes. Where did he put it all! At least he was kind enough to offer her some. She kindly refused as she finished eating the fries that Sora had bought for her._

_She froze though, when she heard an all too familiar voice coming up from behind her. "Hey Kairi." A 12 year old Riku came and sat down right next to her. He grinned as he looked over at Sora. "Who's your new friend?"_

_Sora and Riku looked at each other, and Kairi sensed a little bit of competition coming from the both of them._

"_You're so rude Kairi, you don't even introduce me to your new friends." Riku said as he yawned and laid his head on her shoulder. Geez, hadn't he ever heard of personal space!_

"_Ummm… well, this is my friend Sora. Sora, this is my friend Riku." She said as she blushed because of Riku's actions. Why was he suddenly acting like this!_

"_Nice to meet you Sora." Riku got off of Kairi and shook Sora's hand. "You too." Sora responded. He smiled politely at Riku. Any competition that Kairi had sensed before seemed to have vanished as they started a conversation. She was starting to get really uncomfortable sitting right there for some reason. "Ummm... I'll be right back!"_

_Kairi got up and went to the bathroom that was just by the vending machines. She got there after almost bumping into some random person and almost tripping over somebody's chair._

_Walking into one of the stalls, her mind started going crazy on what she was going to do. Over the years, Kairi had developed an itty-bitty-little crush on Riku maybe. She blushed madly just thinking about it. It's a good thing that she was in a stall or else somebody might have thought she had a fever or was seriously sun burnt. _

_Though later she started getting over him because she thought there could never be anything between them. She thought that he only saw her as a little sister. And she also thought that he thought that she only saw him as an older brother. (A/N: That was really confusing…)_

_Besides, she was starting to develop feelings for Sora. What was she saying? She barely even knew him! Kairi decided to stop thinking about all of this and just go back outside. Why did she have to think so much about these things?_

_Getting herself together, she got out of her stall and looked in the mirror to make sure that she wasn't red in the face anymore. Think happy thoughts! Putting on a bright smile, she walked out of there and went back to the table where her friends were sitting._

_XxXxXxXxX_

"Kairi Yume."

"Hmm?" Kairi was forced to come back to reality when she heard her name be called by the teacher that she hadn't even noticed had walked in. "Come get your schedule, please." Aerith put it on the edge of her desk and continued handing out the rest of the students' class schedules.

Pushing aside her memories, she walked up to get the piece of paper that determined what her classes where going to be for the rest of the year. Thinking about her past put her in a depressed mood, not a very good thing to be thinking about when you were trying to have a good first day.

Sitting back down in her seat, she slumped down and looked at what classes she had. It was just the normal average ninth grade schedule. English, Math, Science, PE, Health, and an elective. Kairi had picked art, seeing that she was quite good at it and she was actually interested in it.

"Hey Kairi, what classes did you get?" Naminé curiously looked over at Kairi's paper, her eyes scanning the paper to see if they had any classes together. She handed her schedule over to Naminé, as if losing interest in it. Her attention was placed on the opened door that exposed the hallway outside. Once again, her memory was trying to gain control, but she pushed it all away. She didn't want to remember anymore, just thinking about those past days almost made her want to break down crying.

But still, many questions plagued her thoughts…

_When I met Sora, why did Riku start acting different? Was he jealous of Sora? Could it be that- no… that can't be it… Why did Sora leave in the first place? Why didn't he say goodbye!_

Kairi put her head down on her desk and groaned. How much longer until they could leave this classroom anyway? Naminé lightly tapped her shoulder and she looked over at her. "Hmm?"

"We have 4 classes together! Isn't that great?" Naminé seemed really happy. Maybe some of her happiness would rub off on Kairi and she wouldn't feel so gloomy. "Oh, that's great! Which ones?" Momentarily forgetting about everything, she looked at Naminé waiting for a response.

"We have English, Math, PE, and Art together. It looks like we have the same lunch hour too! Hey, we got Ms. Aerith for Math-" While Naminé was rambling on about their classes, Kairi wondered if she had any with Riku, or maybe even… Sora.

Aerith finished handing out the last couple of schedules. It took a mere ten minutes at the most to hand them all out, but they were still stuck in the classroom for 2 hours. "Alright students, we have a LONG time left until they give you a ten minute break to walk around the school a little bit. You can do as you please like talk, draw, sleep, or whatever, just don't make too much noise."

Kairi once again put her head down on her desk and stared at the front of the classroom observing everything around her. She was thinking about going to sleep, but something caught her eye. Aerith had taken out a piece of paper and was scribbling all over it. It looked like she was making a lot of mistakes because she kept crossing off things on the paper. _I wonder what she's writing…_ She watched amusedly as the young teacher crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash bin. Then she just took out another piece of paper and started writing again.

The auburn haired girl yawned and stretched in her seat, thus getting a better view of Aerith's paper. She could have sworn that she saw little hearts being drawn on the top of the paper. Grinning an all knowing grin, she sat back in her seat and thought for a moment. Naminé noticed her sudden change in attitude and asked what she had seen. Kairi pointed to the paper that Aerith was currently writing on. "Love letter." She whispered softly and Naminé giggled.

"Who do you think it's for?" The blond girl was letting curiosity get the better of her.

"I don't know. It's none of our business though…" Shrugging, Kairi dismissed the thought. Maybe she and Naminé could investigate later, but right now, she wanted to sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

Kairi awoke when she felt a poke on her shoulder, most likely coming from Naminé. "Wake up Kairi, there's about 5 minutes before we get out of here." _Finally…_ Looking around the classroom, she noticed most people looked bored out of their minds. Aerith had kept herself entertained by reading a book, but it looked like there wasn't a trace left of the little love note she had previously been writing.

_Oh well, it's not like we should know anyway… You shouldn't go getting yourself mixed up in other people's affairs._

The long awaited bell finally rang and everybody went rushing out for their little ten minute break. Both girls stepped out into the hallway and seemed to breath a sigh of relief. "Let's go to the bathroom, or else we won't have another chance to go until lunch." Kairi nodded and started walking alongside Naminé in search of a restroom.

Everybody else in the school seemed to be going outside to the little quad area, and there weren't that many students in the hallways right now. Of the little amount of students there currently was in the hallway, Sora had to be walking a little ways in front of Kairi and Naminé, and he was heading in the direction that they were currently standing in. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…what should I do!_

With a last resort, Kairi spotted the bathroom and dragged Naminé in so fast that Sora stopped were he was walking. Blinking confusedly, he thought he had seen a flash of bright auburn hair. Shrugging, he walked on, hands in his pockets.

_That was really close…_ Kairi sighed as she leaned against the bathroom door and took a deep breath. "Alright Kairi, what happened this time?" Naminé looked at her questioningly along with a look that said, 'you're-not-getting-away-with-just-saying-that-you-saw-somebody.'

"Ok, fine. I'll tell you…"

She told Naminé almost everything in as little time as she could, so they would at least have time to go outside. The blond haired girl listened intently and now understood why she was acting so awkward. "-and that's why I run away if I see him…"

"Kairi, you don't have to be so shy! Just go up to him and ask him what happened and you two will be best friends again! Maybe even more…" Naminé sighed romantically and Kairi had a blushing fury again.

All so suddenly, Kairi felt like somebody was watching them from the stalls. "Whose there?" The color drained from her face as Riku stepped out of the stalls. That meant that he had just heard everything, and he knew her true feelings for Sora and him. One odd question was what was Riku doing in the girl's bathroom?

"What are you doing in here you pervert!" Naminé embarrassingly said as her cheeks turned a light pink, not only from the fact that a guy was in there, but she thought that he was kind of cute…

"Well, the last time I checked, the girl's bathroom was on the next hall over." said Riku sarcastically as he chuckled slightly.

Now, Naminé and Kairi's faces were a bright red from the mistake that they had made. Not wanting to stay any longer, they quickly ran out of the restroom leaving behind a laughing Riku. _Why do these things always happen to me!_

Riku stopped laughing shortly after they had left, and his mood changed. It's a good thing he was so easily believable, or else they wouldn't have bought his façade. _So, Kairi only likes me, but she loves Sora… _He stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as a sad smile was returned to him. _…still after all this time…_

"Come on Naminé, let's go befor-" Kairi was cut off as she ran right into somebody and fell hard on the floor. _Owww…_She rubbed her temples as she was getting up. "I'm SO sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going and I didn't mean to knock you over and-" Kairi didn't get to finish as she looked up into the face of this mysterious person.

"Kairi, is that you?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(To be continued)**

Hmmm… Don't you just hate cliffhangers sometimes? Well, I had to stop it there, or else this chapter would have to be a lot longer. I would want to make it longer but I just wanted to update and not keep everybody waiting any longer. Ok, so know I introduced some more characters and next chapter will have even more I guess… You'll find out who all the teachers are and blah blah blah…. Next chapter you get to find out more about Aerith's little letter and who it's for and… we'll I think it's really kinda obvious, don't ya think? So yeah, reviews are welcome and very much appreciated! Thanks again to everyone who reviews!

(1) Well, I obviously don't know Aerith's last name so they can only call her Aerith I guess…

(2) At my school, they make us stay for 2 long hours sitting in a classroom just waiting for those stupid people to get all the registration done. Then we usually get a little break and the rest of our classes are shortened with the exception of lunch which is a normal half hour…

Why does anybody want to know about that anyway? Everybody just wants to read the next chapter…. And my friend was waiting forever for me to update, and when she reads this she's probably gonna kill me… AHHHH! Don't kill me please! I promise I shall update soon… So keep checking back every once in a while…. Review please! I'm starting to sound kind of demanding… I hate it when I do that… -sigh- TT Later.


	3. What's Going On?

Here you go people, chapter 3 of Emotionless! Ummm… I guess I'll do one of those little things were I reply to the reviewers, so here goes.

shadowd07: I know I really hate cliffhangers too, and in this chapter you'll find out who the person was… Even though it was also kind of obvious… hehe… Thanks for being the first person to review! –hugs-

kilala63: Thank you so much! Don't worry, I will!

Princess Kairi: Thank you! –sniffles from happiness- I think you people should be able to tell that the letter is for Cloud… But you will find out more about it in this chapter!

carbuncle021: Gainsborough? Wow… I really didn't know because I've never played FF7, but that name seems hard to pronounce… -sweatdrop- The students would have a hard time pronouncing it too. LOL And don't worry, I won't throw anything at you! Why would I want to scare away my reviewers?

silver shining tears1000: Thank you! A lot of people seem to say that I write well… -blushes-

Kayki: You will find out who all these people were in this chapter, so just read on! Thank you so much for thinking that I'm a good writer!

Aramer: I know, they walked into the wrong bathroom! –laughs- I don't know… I had that idea in my head for a while and I thought it would be hilarious. Thanks!

Midnight Blue Star: Thank you so much!

After getting these reviews, I was really happy! I was jumping all over the place and was overwhelmed by the fact that people actually like my story! So thank you so much, to all of my reviewers. –smiles-

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else I might use in this fic. Except Kairi's mom, Aurora. In fact, I don't even know where I got that name… It just popped into my head one day and said, "I shall be Kairi's mom's name, now hurry up and go write a fanfic!" And so I did…

**Warning: **This chapter contains some crude sexual humor… It may be inappropriate for anybody under at least 13…

**Emotionless**

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 3**

**-----------------------------**

**What's Going On?**

**--------------------------------------------**

XxXxXxXxX

"_Come on Naminé, let's go befor-" Kairi was cut off as she ran right into somebody and fell hard on the floor. Owww…She rubbed her temples as she was getting up. "I'm SO sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going and I didn't mean to knock you over and-" Kairi didn't get to finish as she looked up into the face of this mysterious person._

"_Kairi, is that you?"_

XxXxXxXxX

Sora's POV

I don't know how it happened. One minute I was walking along minding my own business, when suddenly I bump into the very person I was just thinking about. It first started when the bell rang after being cooped up in a classroom for what seemed like an eternity. I was going to go to the cafeteria when I thought I saw somebody with brownish-auburn hair zooming in front of me. I stopped because I only knew one person that had that hair color, but I shrugged off the thought and went on my way. A lot of people had that hair color, right?

I couldn't stop thinking about it though. I mean, what if it was her? I hadn't seen her in so long, and I hadn't gotten to say a proper goodbye… So I finally decided to go back in search of this person, just to see if it was her. To my surprise, I came crashing right into her.

"Owww…" Bumping into people is not all that fun…

I didn't have to think about it anymore because I was correct. Kairi was right on the floor muttering an apology and a blond girl was helping her up.

"I'm SO sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going and I didn't mean to knock you over and-"

She froze as she looked into my eyes, I could see a whole deal of sadness in them. Almost like there was an emptiness there… "Kairi, is that you?" I hugged her tightly, bringing her out of her paralyzed state. "I missed you so much…"

XxXxXxXxX

_What's going on? Why is he hugging me? Almost as if nothing ever happened… Why is he doing this! I don't understand…_

Kairi pushed Sora away as she ran down the hallway. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Naminé stared confusedly as Sora ran after her. "Kairi, wait!" Kairi ignored his shouts as she searched for the exit to the quad. She turned a few corners and went running down the stairs and finally running out of some doors. She stopped, noticing that nobody was outside anymore. The reason being that everybody was in the cafeteria because it was still raining a monsoon out there. Ignoring the rain, she ran behind a tree to avoid getting wet.

The auburn haired girl tried to calm down by hugging herself, but it didn't seem to be working. Her heart was racing a million miles an hour and she could hear her heartbeat in her head. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she couldn't stop them.

You couldn't tell she was crying because of the rain, but she was crying her heart out. Too much emotion had built up over the past year and she couldn't take it anymore. Slumping down into the moist grass, she sobbed quietly hearing the rain come down onto the pavement. Another noise was heard among the rain and she held her breath. "Kairi! Kairi! Where are you!" She could hear Sora's frantic footsteps as he ran through the quad looking for her.

The bell rang signaling that their ten minute break was over. Kairi was praying that he didn't think of looking behind the tree that she was hiding behind.

Sora was about to give up when he spotted a tree that was on the opposite side of the quad. Deciding to just look, he started sprinting over to where it was.

_Please don't look over here… Please don't…_

Kairi heard his footsteps stop as she heard another voice through the rain.

"Hey Sora, what are you doing alone in the rain? Get in here!"

"Ok, I'm coming!" He hadn't even made it halfway to where the tree was, so he just turned around. A nagging feeling was telling him to just go look behind that tree, but he didn't. Giving one last glance behind him, he hurried back inside the school. Sighing, Kairi sat alone once again. She wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks and sniffled. _Why am I hiding from him! I wanted to see him didn't I? Then why am I running away from him! _She so desperately wanted to cry out in frustration when Naminé's head poked out from behind the tree. "There you are Kairi! I was looking all over for you! Are you ok?"

Kairi almost jumped out of her skin when she heard her, but she calmed down again when she saw it was only Naminé. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get to class before we're late." Kairi stood up and picked off some grass that was stuck on the bottom of her pants.

"Kairi, what happened?" Naminé didn't understand what was going on, seeing that this was all just really confusing. Nobody responded to the question, there was only silence with the acceptance of the rain pouring down from the grey heavens. "Nothing, absolutely nothing happened…" She started to walk toward the same doors that Sora had gone through minutes before, but she paused to make sure that he wasn't still there. "But-"

"Hey Naminé, what class do we have now?" Naminé kept quiet since she noticed that Kairi didn't want to talk about a certain person right now. "English… back upstairs… with Mr. Strife…"

"Let's go then." Kairi held the door open for Naminé as they walked back inside and up the staircase. The school was lively again as students walked to their classes. Sora on the other hand, was nowhere to be found now. Kairi felt a pang of guilt hit her as she recalled what had just happened minutes before. Pushing Sora away must have really hurt him emotionally. _What am I getting myself into…? _Not only that, but she started to feel really paranoid and self conscious. She seemed to be looking around to make sure nobody was close by. Naminé noticed this, but chose to ignore it and led the way to their class.

Little did they know that a silver haired boy had just witnessed the whole incident. Riku stood behind some vending machines that were close to the doors Kairi and Sora had first come out through. He too stood there utterly confused. _Why did she run from him? Why was she crying? If Sora did something to hurt her, I swear I'll… Wait, if she ran from him, does that mean that….?_

A smirk appeared on his face and he quickly ran inside to escape the rain. _Maybe she does like me more…_

XxXxXxXxXxX

Walking into their English class, they froze as their eyes caught sight of Mr. Strife. Kairi swore she saw Naminé drooling and she thought that she had mumbled something close to "I think this is my new favorite class…" It seemed that many of the other girls in the class were also currently brainwashed. "Ummm… Naminé, let's go sit down now if you don't mind."

"Sure…" The question didn't even reach Naminé's ears though because she was still too busy gawking at their teacher. "Come on." "Ow!" Kairi pulled on her arm and put her into a seat. "I don't know about you, but I think it's a little rude to stare."

"Oh right, sorry." Naminé stared shyly at her desk, now embarrassed to look at the teacher. Mr. Strife looked annoyed by the whole female population in the classroom staring at him and sighed.

"Everybody stop staring at me, and take out a piece of paper and a pencil please." He spoke for the first time as the tardy bell rang and the last couple of students walked into the class. Cloud mumbled something about 'hormones' and 'teenage girls' but only Kairi seemed to have noticed. Giggling, she took out paper and a pencil and sat quietly waiting for further instruction. She was the only one that seemed unaffected by his looks. "Now class, my name is Mr. Strife, but I request that you call me Cloud. Don't argue with that. Just call me Cloud."

People nodded randomly, some girls sighed romantically and were lost in his words. Some guys rolled their eyes and ignored the romance struck girls. "Excuse me, but can we call you-"

"No. Just Cloud."

The girl didn't even get to ask properly, but she just wanted to know if they could call him Cloudy. It's a good thing she didn't get to ask, because then Cloud would've gotten pissed off.

Cloud gave them an assignment to be due at the end of the period, which was shorter than regular days due to the time consuming registration. Kairi mentally groaned and just wished that this day would be over sooner. She was very confused and wanted to go home and talk it over with someone she trusted. Someone like Selphie… Yeah, she would call her when she got home and seek for her advice. Selphie always was good at all that romantic stuff, so she could tell her what to do.

Twenty minutes later, Cloud asked for the assignment to be passed to the front rows. The bell was going to ring in about another 5 minutes, so he let everybody chat quietly while he organized some stuff on his desk. Passing up her paper, she started to talk to Naminé about something. "Hey Naminé, want to come to my house today? I was thinking about a sleepover with some friends if you could come…"

"Sure! I have to tell my parents first though, what time do you want me to come over?" Naminé seemed excited about it… It also gave her a chance to talk to Kairi about what was going on right now… If she was willing to open up to her though…

"Ummm… I'll call you to tell you what time to come." Kairi took out a piece of pink stationary from her backpack and wrote down her phone number, Naminé scribbling hers down too. Tearing the paper in half, the auburn haired girl gave the blond the other half with her number on it. "This will be so much fun! I can't wait!" Naminé smiled shyly and put away the paper.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The bell rang once again and everybody was out the door to their next class. Kairi made Naminé hurry along so that she wouldn't see anybody again. "Why do we have to walk so fast?" Naminé whined as she quickened her pace to catch up with the red head. But she didn't go very far because she bumped right into Kairi who had suddenly stopped. "What's wrong now?"

"Oh no! I left my favorite pen back in Mr. Strife's class!"

"It's just a pen, I'll give you a new one."

"You don't understand… That pen was special to me! We have to go back!" Before Naminé could object, Kairi had already broken into a run back to their previous classroom. "Uggg… Why me…?" Naminé followed lazily in the direction of the paranoid girl's ramblings.

Rushing back into the classroom, Kairi found Cloud staring at a picture he had in his hands. A picture of a woman in a pink dress, with long brown braided hair. Cloud abruptly looked up and went wide eyed. Kairi watched him as he tried to hide the picture behind his back and his face was tinted pink. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything… It's just that I forgot my pen in here…" Cloud put the picture back in his desk quickly and turned around in his wheely-teacher chair. (A/N: hehe… those chairs are so fun…) You didn't need to be an expert to tell that he was embarrassed about being caught of guard. And also the fact that he turned around to avoid being seen with a blush on his face.

"Well then, hurry up and take what you came to get." Even though he was uncomfortable, he still had his serious monotonous tone to his voice. "Right." Spotting her pen, Kairi grabbed it and ran out the door. Naminé was still a little ways down the hall, seeing that she was going as slow as she possibly could. "Hey Naminé, you're never gonna believe it, I think Cloud has a crush on Aerith!" The auburn haired girl hoped that Cloud hadn't heard that.

"Really! Then do you think she likes him back? Maybe that's who that love letter was for earlier…" They smiled evilly and both of them were already thinking up ways to hook them up together… "I thought we shouldn't go meddling in other peoples business…" "Fine then… We won't do anything… yet… but we should keep an eye on them to see if they find out on their own and stuff." _And if they don't, we just might give them a push in the right direction…Uggg… Maybe I've been hanging around Selphie for too long… her matchmaking has started to rub off on me…_

"So, why was this pen so important?" Naminé said while pointing to the pen that Kairi was still holding in her hand. "Well, let's just say someone special gave it to me…" Kairi stopped talking and now went on her way to her next class which was Art. Naminé didn't understand what the heck was going on in Kairi's mind. Someone special? That had to be Sora, right? But then why did she run away from him earlier? If she didn't like him anymore, then why did she still treasure the things that he gave her?

This all seemed to just really confuse the blond haired girl. Relationships shouldn't be this complicated at all. This was far from simple and clean. It was all wound up in a tangled web that seemed impossible to sort out. And the only people who actually could sort it out were the ones stuck there in the first place. They needed help… Someone to rely on…

But at the moment, she needed to follow Kairi to their next class which seemed to be art. A relaxing class, where they could bring out all their emotion and problems on to a simple canvas.

Getting lost in her daydream, she almost ran into Kairi again. "So, where's our next class at?"

"It should be in this hallway… Ah ha! There it is!" Walking again, Kairi and Naminé both headed toward the last classroom in the hall. Stepping into the room, they noticed it smelled of paint and other crafts materials. Before sitting down, they both caught the site of someone sitting in the back end of the class. Their jaws dropped as they saw Riku snicker.

Rushing over, Kairi practically yelled right in his face, getting awkwardly too close to him. "Riku, what are you doing here!" She tried not to yell, but it came out in a really creepy whisper sort of sound. The fact that saying it though gritted teeth made it even more unusual. The funny little eye twitch adding even more to the affect.

"I'm the model, now paint my beautiful body and be amazed!"

Naminé almost had a nosebleed. "You're a model!" Kairi stared at her with a glare and sighed. "He was being sarcastic Naminé…" She sat down embarrassingly and avoided eye contact, not believing that she had actually believed what he had said.

"No really, why are you here?"

"Why Kairi, this is my class, there's nothing weird about that now is there? This is a mixed class ya know…" Riku was acting really casually sarcastic and grinned. (1)

Kairi was getting irritated by Riku's mocking and suddenly realized that she was smack right in front of his face. Only being separated by a couple inches of air. She stood there, the anger fading from her eyes as she watched Riku intently. There was a moment of tension, as they just stared, and both of them turned away quickly. She looked away so that Riku wouldn't see her flushed face, but Riku was too busy having his own case of the dreaded blush attacks. Grumbling, she looked for a seat on the other side of the room. To her dismay, all the seats were taken. The only convenient seat left open was right next to Riku. _NO, anywhere but there…Please… ANYWHERE but right next to Riku…_

"Excuse me, but sit down right now!" A guy with azure hair wearing all black had walked in and was staring at Kairi with eyes that bore holes right through her. She squeaked and instantly took the seat that she was dreading before, now with just a fear for the teacher.

His hair covered half of his face which seemed to never have heard of anything called a smile before…

"My name is Zexion. I'm will be your art teacher for the rest of the year. There are a couple of rules in my classroom, no talking, making any noise, passing notes, eating, drinking, chewing gum, sleeping, listening to music or fooling around. Don't use anything without my consent and listen to instructions at all times."

_Whatever…I just got in this class because I want to draw…_

"For now, somebody come and pass out papers to everybody. Draw whatever you want, I shall judge your pictures afterward."

Naminé grinned. If there was anything she was good at, it was drawing. At home she sat around drawing all the time and it was her favorite pastime. She was handed a paper and a packet of colored pencils and soon was coloring away.

Kairi sat there thinking of what to draw. She liked to draw people… So who would she pick as a subject? Looking at Riku through the corner of her eye, she quickly dismissed the thought. How about animals? Yeah… Animals are nice…

Riku picked up one of the colored pencils and looked at it with a dull expression. What would he draw? _The only reason I picked this class was because…_ He looked up and over at Kairi and smiled. She didn't notice because she was doodling all over her paper. The auburn haired girl was drawing something that resembled a duck and dog with clothes and weapons. _She sure does have some imagination…_

He took a red colored pencil and started to sketch out the outline of a girl. Using the red color, he filled in the shoulder length hair and added a few details here and there.

Time really flies when you draw. Or at least when you actually like to do it and you have the patience for it. Zexion was walking around looking at everybody's papers. Some people had nice pictures while others had drawn stick figures. Kairi sat uninterested in her paper, now done with her picture. She didn't bother looking at anybody else's, but her eyes caught the site of Riku's paper and she started blushing madly again.

"Don't draw me!" She whispered, glaring at Riku. "But Kairi, I was bored and I didn't have anything else to draw!" Riku whined and put his head down on his desk, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. She looked at him straight in the eyes and sighed. "Fine, whatever."

She put her head down on her own desk and looked to the front of the classroom. _All of a sudden, I can't look Riku straight in the eyes without turning red…_Just thinking about it made her face turn red again.

"Get your head up. This isn't sleeping class." Kairi hadn't noticed that Zexion was standing in front of her desk waiting right there impatiently, tapping his foot against the floor.

"Now show me what you have drawn."

Nodding, Kairi pushed the paper in front of him and looked down at her desk. "Yes, it's nice, but kind of childish." He moved on over to Riku's desk and Kairi stared at his back wide mouthed. _He's so rude! Hasn't he ever heard of people being creative! _Slumping down into her seat, she heard him tell Riku that he did a very nice job. She also heard him praising Naminé for painting such a beautiful piece of art. A castle that was oddly shaped and was shaded very nicely and had color that just seemed to melt into the atmosphere.

_Oh yeah, she adds imagination to her picture and she gets appreciated…This teacher is kind of weird… Oh well, I only came here to draw…_

Yawning, she heard the bell ring and got up. Her next class wasn't with Naminé, so she had to walk alone this time.

"I'll see you later Naminé."

"Ok, see ya later."

They went on their own ways, not to see each other again until lunch. Kairi looked over, sensing that someone was looking over at her. Riku looked away as she glanced over at him. "See ya." He muttered before going into another hall._ He's starting to act strange again…Like he used to before…_

XxXxXxXxXxX

Health. To Kairi, this was not a very pleasing class. She didn't like blood at all or talking about hospitals or anything that had to do with what was inside the human body. Worst of all, they had to watch 'videos' all about this and it was really creepy to her.

She found a seat and waited for the teacher again. These classes didn't seem very interesting at the moment. They all seemed like one really dull class mixed into one. The only reason they give you different teachers was so that you didn't actually die of boredom for the countless hours you spent incarcerated in this school.

But right now, she couldn't die of boredom because she was currently dying of something else.

Sora had just walked into the classroom and had spotted Kairi too. She froze again and was for the moment completely paralyzed. _Oh no, why does he have this class? Don't sit next to me!_

Kairi was even confusing herself now. At first, didn't she say she wanted Sora to be in one of her classes? Well, apparently, she had wanted something that was now actually given to her. But she never actually thought her wish would be granted and it ended being one of those situations where you want something so badly that when you finally get it, you end up finding out you never actually wanted it until you had it. Thinking right now was getting hard, as her mind was being clouded by an imaginary fog that she seemed to have created.

"Kairi, where were you? I was so worried!" She looked up at him with unshed tears and saw the concern in his sapphire eyes. The guilt she had felt before was starting to emerge again and a tear painfully rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Sora…" Kairi hugged him suddenly and held on as tightly as she could. She didn't want to let go ever again and felt stupid for ever pushing him away. There were no more tears shed. Sora hugged her back and patted the back of her head in a comforting way.

The people who had been watching saw the heart warming moment happen right in front of them. Some people smiled warmly and then minded their own business again. Other people didn't look, seeing that it didn't seem that interesting to them.

If people hadn't looked over at Sora and Kairi, then they surely looked over now that they heard a huge commotion coming from the small room attached to their class.

"Yuffie, you aren't doing it right!"

"Well excuse ME, Mr. Perfect!"

A whole bunch of more ramblings were heard and things that sounded like boxes hit the floor and the walls.

"You're the one who doesn't know how to do it right, Squall!"

"It's Leon!"

"Well then Mr. Leon, why are you trying to put that up there? It goes lower down!"

"I think I know what I'm doing, I've done this before many times!"

"Well I haven't and that's why they told you to show me!"

"Fine then, I'll give you something easy to do. Work with the head!"

The room was deadly silent. No student dared to make any noise and many of them had gone pale. It looked like some random student had passed out. Sora and Kairi stared at the door and noticed that they were still hugging. Embarrassed, they sat down next to each other. Everybody was listening to whatever was happening beyond that door. Some people were actually even interested.

"Is this ok?" Yuffie's voice was heard again.

"Oh yeah, that's good."

"Geez Leon, this thing stinks! Don't you ever clean it?"

"Mind your own business! Now, move the pelvis back and forth. Is it moving right?"

"It won't keep still! Ahhh! It almost hit me in the eye! Can't you control that thing Leon!"

"It has a mind of its own! Can't you see I'm trying to stop it!"

"Then let it! Let's move on to something else! And you know what! I'm tired of standing, let's sit down!"

"We won't get anything done sitting down!"

"Then let's do it on the table outside!"

"Class has started already! The students might get distracted!"

"From what! They might learn something from this!"

"Well…"

The students went even paler if that were possible and wide eyed.

"No, were almost done in here anyway."

A sigh of relief was let out simultaneously by the class.

"Well then get over here Leon, I can't finish without you!"

More noises were heard coming from the room. Sounds of frustration, anger, heavy breathing and some groaning from Leon.

"Why must you be so heavy Yuffie!"

"Well it was your idea for me to get on top of you!"

"Have you nearly reached it?"

"Little more, I'm almost there."

"Yuffie, you're too heavy! I can't take it anymore!"

A loud crashing noise was then heard coming from the room. Some kid started hyperventilating. Another received a nose bleed. Kairi had her head down in shame. She sighed. _I don't have anything to do with this… Please, oh please, don't let them be doing what I think their doing…_

"Oh, we were almost there!"

"Well we can't let that stop us, lets continue."

"Alright, but Leon, are legs supposed to bend that way?"

"Does it really matter at this point?"

"Well I guess at this position it doesn't matter."

"Hey! We're almost done! You hear that class, we're coming!"

At that point, Sora couldn't take it any longer. He jumped up from his seat and walked quickly to the door that lead to the room Leon and Yuffie were in. He grabbed the handle and threw open the door. The entire class gasped at what they saw…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(To be continued)**

Hehe… I wonder what's happening in that room… You'll find out what happens in the next chapter… Don't think the worst about it people! It's not what you think! This is just meant to be a joke… Does it sound too wrong though? Is it too much for a T rating? If it is, I'll just change the rating so that I don't get in trouble… -sweatdrop-

Well, you all found out who the mysterious person was and who the letter was for! Sorry it took so long to update… I blame homework and the fact that sometimes I just get lazy… So I made this one a little longer for your enjoyment. Stay tuned people, I'll try to update soon and you won't have to sleep with the thoughts boring through your mind about what's going to happen.

(1) Classes like electives have mixed grades in them…just so nobody gets confused about that… Like for example, my French class has freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors all in the class… so yeah…

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!

All reviews are appreciated and loved, so just give a moment and click that little button down there… Ja ne!


	4. Departure

The wait is over, because here's another chapter of Emotionless! I left you guys on a funny cliffhanger last time so now you'll all see what was happening in that closet… -sweatdrop-

Ummm… Review time!

ShadowD07: That scene was so hilarious I was even laughing a lot after I reread it over and over… hehe… here's another chapter!

kingdom219: Have they made up? Not really… muhahahaha… well… at least not yet…

thes razr blade kisses: Yesh… I ish ebil! Oh no! Fangirls are going to trample me! Well, not anymore because I updated…

Rainbow.light: It was meant to be funny so that you could bust out laughing!

Zarya: You were really close in guessing what was going on in that closet… Read and you'll find out what happened! Umm… I think I know what you mean about the writing… well… I don't know! I write good? That should actually be, "I write well." But, enough about that! Enjoy!

sorakairi: Thank you! Now, enjoy this chapter!

DivineRose2392: You shall have to wait no longer! One question though… I have no idea what the word "vicarious" means… And I'm too lazy to go look it up… lol… maybe I'll go look later…

Inu-KagomeFan: Here's the next chapter! Those people have very perverted minds… hehe… yes they do… doesn't everybody these days? –burst out laughing-

skippinsunday: You love my story? Thank you! Now, enjoy reading the next chapter!

Ok, I've forgotten to write this somewhere in here so I'm gonna write it here! The beta who reads and checks my story is none other than… my brother! Yeah… that's not something to be very proud of… just kidding… my brother probably just shot me a death glare…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts… go bug the people who actually do…

**Emotionless**

**-------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

**---------------------------------**

**Departure**

**-------------------------------------------**

XxXxXxXxX

_At that point, Sora couldn't take it any longer. He jumped up from his seat and walked quickly to the door that lead to the room Leon and Yuffie were in. He grabbed the handle and threw open the door. The entire class gasped at what they saw…_

XxXxXxXxX

Sora stared at Leon and Yuffie whom where on the floor trying to stop the skeleton they were sitting in front of from falling apart. "Ummm…" Sora scratched the back of his head and quickly went to go sit down.

"There. I think it's stable now."

There was a sound that sounded like whole bunch of bones had just hit the floor. "Damn it!" Yuffie picked up one of the leg bones and threw it at the box they were trying to reach earlier. "Yuffie! If you're going to be a teacher then you need to learn to act like one!"

"You know what? Forget it. We'll finish the skeleton model later." Leon got up off the floor and kicked over some of the boxes where the model had been packed. It had been sitting there for at least three months and they just had to decide to put it together on the first day of school…

_Flashback_

_3 months earlier_

"_Mr. Leonhart, this is the student teacher you must train this year. Teach her all the basics and the procedures into becoming a good health teacher."_

_The principal pointed towards a young girl, barely out of college, who had short black hair and wide dark eyes. Leon stared at the girl who was smiling brightly and lost concentration for a moment. She…was…kind…of…pretty…_

_Suddenly realizing that he was staring, he looked over at the principal again. "But what about my vacation time?"_

"_Don't worry, you'll get paid extra. Now, see ya in about 3 months!" With that, he zoomed out of the room with his suitcase and car screeches were heard moments later. "But…" Leon groaned. He looked over at the girl who was still staring at him with her wide smile._

"_Hi! My name is Yuffie Kisaragi. I hope I can be a great teacher someday!" Yuffie held out her hand and Leon shook it. "My name is Squall Leonhart, but please, call me Leon."_

"_Ok Squall, ummm… I mean Leon!" She smiled nervously and stepped outside the door into the hallway. "So, will you show me around?" Leon blushed, even though Yuffie couldn't see it. What am I doing? Snap out of it Leon! He took a deep breath and stepped outside with Yuffie. "Sure…"_

_It all went down hill from there…_

_End Flashback_

"Yuffie, pass out the papers." Leon had sat down at his desk and was typing away on his computer. "What papers?" Yuffie stared at him curiously and at the same time being very clueless. Leon rubbed his temples and sighed. "You know what I'm talking about Yuffie."

"Oh yeah, THOSE papers…" She skipped along to the cabinet that was on the other side of the classroom and opened it. After shuffling through many things and knocking over random stacks of other things, she found the PAPERS that she was supposed to pass out to the students.

Kairi and Sora sat silently along with the rest of the class with occasional whispers heard hear and there as Yuffie passed out those mischievous documents. Sora wanted to say something, but he couldn't quite find the right words to say at this precise moment. Kairi sat contemplating on what to say as well, but her mind was telling her to do something completely different.

The cinnamon haired boy stared blankly at the girl sitting next to him. He just wanted to reach out and embrace her one more time… But his thoughts were swept away when their student teacher slapped a paper on his desk. Picking up the paper, he raised an eyebrow at it. "Please fill these out and bring them back to me tomorrow with a parent signature." Leon said as he called Yuffie over to his desk.

Kairi just stared at the paper along with the rest of the class as their teacher explained more about it. Yuffie had now taken Leon's seat and was typing just like he had before. "Later in the year we will be studying…the human reproductive system…and, requested by the school district, we need parental permission to teach this stuff…"

A few giggles were heard from some students including Yuffie. "Well, fill out your information and then do whatever you want. Tomorrow I'll hand out your textbooks and soon we'll start on our first lesson." Leon walked over to the cabinet and opened it, only to have all the things that Yuffie had previously knocked over land on his feet. "Grrrrr…"

Yuffie quickly looked away, as if what had just happened to Leon wasn't her fault. _Ummm… I guess stuffing everything back in there without any organization or neatness was a bad idea…_

Everybody in the class was already filling out the form for the "things" that were required to be taught. Kairi on the other hand, was still staring blankly. Not at the paper, but apparently, her mind had taken over once again. She was starting to feel a little lightheaded, but she focused on her internal monologue. _Why?_

_Why am I doing this? After all that's happened, have I forgotten? Am I just going to pretend that it never happened!_

She clenched her fist around her pencil and gritted her teeth. _I have to calm down, people might think that something's wrong… _The auburn haired girl took a deep breath and tried to settle down. Noticing that her hands had started to shake a bit, she got up to go sharpen her pencil. Hopefully, nobody would notice that she was most likely having a nervous breakdown of some sort.

Suddenly standing, her lightheadedness turned to dizziness and her world started spinning around. Kairi tried to hold onto something, but the last thing she remembered before collapsing was shocked gasps coming from the class and somebody running up to her…

"Kairi! Oh my god, she just fainted!" Sora immediately rushed to her side as Leon and Yuffie came running over as well. "I have to take her to the nurse right away!"

"Right. Yuffie, please escort him to the nurse's office." Leon seemed to be calm about this situation while Yuffie was pacing around frantically.

Sora picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She was a little heavy, but he could bear it. _Kairi… What happened?_

The class was staring as this odd day continued to unfold. 'What happened?' 'I don't know, that girl just collapsed.' People were whispering to each other as they stared at Sora quickly walking out with the unconscious girl in his arms and Yuffie quickly following after. "Everything's fine. Please continue with your own business." Leon said in a calm tone as he went to go close the door that was left open.

XxXxXxXxX

Yuffie led the way through the front office and quickly found where the nurse's room was. A lady with long brown hair and a very tight nurse's outfit was cleaning the counters and placing things in the cabinets overhead. "Tifa, we have a situation here!"

Tifa looked over and gasped. "Oh my, what happened to this girl!" Sora walked over and placed her down on the small bed that was in the room. Yuffie stared at him and walked over to his side. "You coming back to class?"

"Is it ok if I stay here?"

"Sure. I'll tell Mr. Leon that I let you stay, ok?" Sora nodded and stayed standing next to the bed that Kairi was currently lying on. "Tifa, she stood up and then she just passed out. She might be sick, but I don't know. You should call her parents."

Tifa nodded and went to touch Kairi's forehead. "I believe that she does have a fever, but she's not burning up. She must have been really stressed over something. The fever just made it worse."

Sora couldn't help but feel like it was his fault somehow. _She must have been really stressed over something._ He looked at her sleeping figure and sighed. Her breathing was steady and it calmed him to listen to the rhythmic sound of air being inhaled and exhaled monotonously.

"Would you like a chair?"

"Huh?" Turning around, he looked at Tifa who was pointing towards one of the waiting chairs at the front of the room. "Oh sure, thank you." Turning his gaze back at Kairi, he brushed a strand of her auburn hair out of her face. "Don't worry, I'll stay by your side this time…" Sora faintly whispered as Tifa was bringing over a chair.

"Here you go, sit down. I need to go find an ice pack for this girl." With that, Tifa rushed off to the cabinets again and was looking quietly. Sora took the chair and sat down right next to Kairi. "I'll stay here, no matter how long you take to wake up."

Tifa smiled and continued to look for the ice pack. _How cute… young love is such a lovely thing…_ "It seems I can't find were they put anything… This happens every year too! Why can't they just place the things in their same places!" Tifa was quietly complaining about the location of her nurse appliances and their misplacements. "This is hopeless… Hey Riku! Come in here and help me look for something!"

_Riku? Wait, Riku! The Riku that I know?_ Sora suddenly remembered that Riku came to this school too, but he had completely forgotten because of Kairi. He heard a lady at the front of the office shouting something over to someone. "Riku, Nurse Tifa needs your help."

"No prob."

_I haven't seen Riku since 2 years ago… The same as Kairi…_

"So, what do you need help with Ms. Lockhart- What the, Sora! Kairi! What happened to Kairi!" Riku rushed over to where Kairi and Sora where but didn't take much notice of what Tifa needed at the moment. "She's fine, she just has a fever." Sora looked over at Riku and smiled. "Long time no see buddy!" Holding out his hand, Riku firmly shook it and smiled back. Then there was an awkward silence. It seemed that there was another stare down, like the one that occurred when they had first met a couple years ago. Neither spoke until Riku looked over at Tifa who was currently annoyed for being forgotten.

"What do you need Miss?"

"Well, whoever stored all the supplies in these cabinets forgot to leave a map. I can't find anything! And we need an ice pack for the girl."

"They're in that drawer over there." Said Riku pointing to the first drawer that was under the cabinets. Now content, she went and opened the drawer, pulling out one of the ice packs. As Tifa was tending to Kairi, Riku pulled up another chair and sat down next to Sora. "So… how have you been?" The silver haired boy tried to act casual, but he wasn't pulling it off so well.

"I'm fine. Something came up and we had to move back over here…" Sora looked down at the floor and then to his shoes, which were black converse that were kind of faded. He hadn't really paid attention to what he put on this morning. His stupid alarm clock had gone off late and he didn't really mind what he put on. Whatever was lying around was good. Apparently, he was wearing black pants and a black shirt with a black jacket. With his crown chain at his side and his matching crown necklace around his neck, he had blatantly walked out the door to his house.

At least he remembered to bring a jacket… He looked over at Kairi again and noticed she wasn't wearing one. _That's probably why she got a fever. It's cold outside!_ "So… What's with all the black? Are you gothic now? Or a punk or emo?"

Sora looked over at him questionably. "Well, not really gothic… I guess I'm just mixed up somewhere in between those things…"

XxXxXxXxX

_Why?_

_Why am I doing this? After all that's happened, have I forgotten? Am I just going to pretend that it never happened!_

_I need to get out of here… My head's starting to hurt… Everything is… spinning… Sora? What's wrong? Why do you look worried?_

_It feels like someone's picking me up… Or am I just drifting on the clouds? This feels nice… I finally get to rest…_

_Flashback Dream_

_The waves washed over the sands of the small island as seagulls flew over the orange water, its color coming from the setting sun in the distance. A slight breeze passed over the island, playing with the hair of the young boy and girl who sat on the trunk of a paopou tree. Farther away, three others, played with each other as the twilight of the day displayed itself beautifully over them. Sitting on the dock was another, setting his aqua orbs on the never ending water._

"_Did you have fun today?"_

"_Of course! We have fun everyday Sora. You know that!" Kairi giggled as Sora grinned._

"_But everyday is different. It's special in its own way and always full of surprises!"_

"_I guess you're right Sora…"_

_She looked over at Riku who momentarily looked over at them both and waved. He waved back and smiled warmly. He stood up and started walking over to the little paopou island. Sora and Kairi watched as he jumped into the water and climbed up the little latter that was on their left. _

_His clothes, now dripping with water, clung to him and showed off most of his body. "Hey Riku, ever consider being a model or something?"_

"_What!"_

_Sora and Kairi burst out laughing and nearly fell off the tree. "You guys are just jealous…" He walked over and leaned on the paopou tree trunk with his arms crossed. After finally quieting down, they sat silently listening to the seagull cries and the laughter coming from their friends. _

"_Hey guys, we'll see you tomorrow!" Selphie jumped up and down as she waved her hands in the air. Wakka and Tidus were running towards the dock when Tidus tripped and landed face first in the sand. "You should watch were you stepping, ya man?" Wakka chuckled as he watched him get up. "I'm ok…" Wiping the sand off his face he started walking over to the dock again only to be pummeled to the ground once more by Selphie._

_Kairi smiled as she watched them get into their boats and row off. They all waved goodbye and were once again sitting in silence. "You guys wanna leave now too?" _

"_Hmmm?" Sora and Riku both turned to look at her. "Let's stay here a little while longer." _

_After a while, it started getting darker and the sky was now a purplish orange pink color. "It's so pretty… If I didn't have to go home, I'd want to spend the night out here under the stars…" She sighed and got off the paopou tree. Riku got up off the trunk, yawning and stretching at the same time. Sora had fallen asleep and was lazily sprawled over the tree. _

"_Sora…Sora! Wake up you lazy bum!" Kairi poked him in the side causing him to roll over off the trunk and fall with a loud clunk on the other side. "Owww…" He got up and rubbed his side before yawning. "How could you just fall asleep there? It must have been uncomfortable!"_

_The brunette jumped on the trunk again on his stomach and stared at her with an amused smirk on his face. "I don't know… I guess everything just got really quiet and I just dozed off…" His face was awfully close to Kairi's and there was a small tension that they both sensed momentarily. She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't say anything. "Uhhh…" Sora looked at her straight in the eyes, his smirk slowly disappearing. Lowering his head about a couple inches away from hers, she honestly thought he was going to do something when he randomly poked her in the nose. "We need to get home."_

"_Come on you guys!" Riku had already made it half way to the docks, but Kairi hadn't even noticed when he had left. "Be there in a minute!" Turning away from Sora embarrassingly, she broke out into a sprint down the bridge that connected the paopou island to the play island. "Kairi, wait!" Sora reached out and grabbed her by her wrist. She stopped, looking down at the wood of the bridge, now being unable to look at him straight in the face._

_Summoning up courage she didn't know she even had, she turned around and looked up at him. "What?"_

_It took a little while before Sora moved or said anything either. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and embraced her. "Kairi…" There was a silence…As she hugged him back and he held on tighter._

_From a distance, a heartbroken Riku watched as he turned around and got into his boat. Chuckling softly, he started rowing off into the water. "I should have known…" The words came quietly and sadly from his lips as he disappeared from view._

"_Kairi…I…I…wish there was an easier way to tell you this…" Her heartbeat speed up and she didn't want to hear what he had to say. He had said it in a tone that just screamed, "This is gonna break your heart." Kind of like when somebody says, "We need to talk." You just know it's going to be bad._

"_No…" She said against his warm embrace. Sora pulled away and looked at her. "No to what?" He questioningly looked at her and hesitated when he saw that she was on the verge of tears. She sniffled and tried not to let the tears stain her face. "About what you're going to say… It's not very good is it?"_

_Wiping the tears out of her eyes, she looked up at him and tried to smile. "If it's not a good thing, then it's probably better if I don't know…" Sora didn't say anything, he took another deep breath and slowly exhaled. "It's not that it's a bad thing… It's just that if I tell you, it will just hurt you more…"_

"_Then I don't need to know…" She looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes… "I'm sorry…" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close again. The only noises heard once again where the ones from nature, as the waves softly washed over the sand and the crickets chirped, Sora and Kairi stood on the bridge, as the now appearing stars twinkled above._

'_I should have told you my true feelings that night…'_

_The following morning…_

_Kairi dropped her glass as her mom told her the most devastating news she had ever heard. "Honey, Sora moved. He left a little while ago."_

"_What?" Frozen to the spot, she remembered the night before and what Sora had told her._

"_It's not that it's a bad thing… It's just that if I tell you, it will just hurt you more…"_

_Her eyes swelled with tears as she ran out of the house and over towards Sora's. It can't be true… Is that what he wanted to tell me? That he was going to move? Then why didn't he say goodbye? She stopped in front of his house and looked in through the window, only to find it empty and dark._

_Wait… 'It's just that if I tell you, it will just hurt you more…' He thought it would hurt me? She slumped to the ground and buried her face in her hands. Do you seriously think it wouldn't hurt me knowing that I probably won't ever see you again?_

_Why? Why didn't you say goodbye? Why didn't you tell me you were moving? Maybe I should have let you tell me that night… what you were going to tell me in the first place… I could have stopped you… Made you change your mind… And then… just maybe… it wouldn't hurt this much… _

XxXxXxXxX

Sora and Riku sat quietly in the nurse's office as they heard Tifa rummaging for things in the bathroom and rearranging things everywhere. "What were you doing here in the office Riku?" It seemed kind of strange that he was here…

"Well, I'm an office aid. I have to help everyone around here… You know, deliver things, help teachers, etc."

"Oh… well-"

"Why?"

"Kairi!" Both boys immediately shot up out of their chairs and ran over to her side. "Where am I?..." Kairi rubbed her head and opened her eyes slightly. _I've got a headache…_ "Are you ok?"

"What!" She opened her eyes all the way and scooted back into the bed. "Sora? Riku?" She got up and ran for the door. "NO!"

"Kairi, come back!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(To be continued)**

Yay! I'm happy I finally got this chapter done… I had writers block for it… _stupid writers block…_ -kicks the block- Well anyway… I hope you all enjoyed it! I don't have much to say right now because… well… I just don't… I got more of the background story done and that's what I wanted to get done and over with… but it's still not all the way explained… I hope you can all bear with me…

Don't forget to review! It will make me really happy… And it will encourage me to write more! Until next time then…


	5. Can You Come Over?

Hmmm… I haven't updated in a while, so please don't kill me! It's was all school's fault… Stupid exams… Well, at least you people get another chappie! And since it is now summer, I will hopefully update more often! Yay!

Review time! I love reviews very much, so please leave one whenever you read!

Zayra: Woot! I have a stalker! –laughs- I was actually really happy about this… which is weird… Well anyway, sometimes I don't like grammar either and I'll just go on and say something stupid like, "I is write much good." Lol… that's hysterical…

SimpleNClean92: Thank you! And I did go and read your story and review! It was very good!

helenakairi: Thanks! Keep reading!

kilala63: Yes… It was very sad… It will later be explained why he had to leave though, so, until then!

thes razr blade kisses: I am so VERY evil! –evil laugh- Owwww… I got run over by fangirls… -walks away in crutches- Here is your update!

ShadowD07: Yay! Clothes! Uh… Riku/Kairi moment? –gets a devious look in the eye- Maaaaayyyyyybe... lol… Wait, seriously? I might throw a little Riku/Kairi fluff in here somewhere, but the story must stay to Sora/Kairi… Hey look! This chappie does have Riku/Kairi fluff! Just for you!

skippinsunday: Sometimes I have those moments when I'm reading a fanfiction and then I'm like, "I like Riku!" And then, "I like Sora!" Or maybe even, "I hate Kairi." Now, I don't really hate Kairi, but it all depends on how the author writes the character's character and makes then act. You know what I mean? Hehe… Sometimes I feel like I'm being unloyal too by liking Riku more than Sora sometimes, but I still like then both! Wow… that was a long reply…

Pokemon Master 23: Hey… I know who you are! That's because Sandy told me… Hehe… Wait, you are who I think you are, right! Well anyway, enjoy the story!

Infrared Rayz: I guess that Riku is out of character… but I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about it… Wait, yes I can! Eh… I'll try to keep him more in character but I guess his mood had to change for the story! Oh, the angsty cliché-ness…

Midnight Blue Star: Thank you! Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Drat… that was the last petal on that flower… -sigh-

**Emotionless**

**---------------------**

**Chapter 5**

**-------------------------------**

**Can You Come Over?**

**----------------------------------------**

"Kairi, come back!"

The auburn haired girl ran out into the office only to collapse to the floor on her knees, clutching her head in her hands. _What a head rush…_

"Don't get up so fast!" Sora and Riku came rushing to her side. "Are you ok?" Riku took concern and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "W-What happened to me…?" Looking over at the brunette, she waited for an answer. "We were in class and then you just fainted when you stood up." Sora grabbed her arm and tried to help her stand, only for her to lean on Riku for support. It happened on accident, and she blushed for what had just occurred. Gently getting a little off of him, she was standing on her own two feet again. "Are you sure your fever isn't getting higher?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're face is turning red!" _Why did I have to blush?_ She quickly nodded her head. "Umm… yeah. I think it might be. I just need to get some sleep."

Kairi started walking back towards the nurses office with Sora and Riku closely behind. Though the only person who got in was Kairi because the second she walked in, Tifa slammed the door on the two boys. "She needs rest! Not people constantly watching her!"

They stood there looking dumbfounded before Riku tapped lightly on the door. Tifa quickly opened the door just a little bit and looked at Riku questionably. "Go call her mom. Tell her to come pick her up." With that, she shut the door once again before the silver haired bishie even got to say anything.

Shrugging, he walked over to the front office, where there was a phone. Sora decided to go and wait until Kairi's mom got here so that he could make sure that Kairi got home safely. While walking over, he almost tripped on something on the ground. _What's this?_ Looking down, he saw that somebody had dropped a pen. A very familiar looking pen. _I've seen this somewhere before…Wait, I gave this to Kairi back in middle school! She must have dropped it… I'll give it back to her later… _Slipping the little black pen into his pocket, he went and sat down in one of the seats, while listening to Riku talking on the phone.

"Yeah, Kairi isn't feeling very well. Can you come and pick her up?"

"_Of course! I'll be right over!"_

"Just come to the front office. I'll be waiting until you get here."

"_Thank you, Riku. See you in a little while, honey!"_

Sora curiously looked over as Riku hung up the phone and sighed. "Kairi's mom is coming to pick Kairi up soon… What do you think she's going to say when she sees you?" Sea green eyes stared down at the floor as the younger boy gulped. "We'll just have to wait and see, I guess."

Riku looked up at him and smiled. "I bet that she's gonna be all over you when she gets here." Sora looked over and gave one of his adorable pouts. "What makes you think that!"

"Sora, I've lived across from Kairi for as long as I can remember. That woman is going to come in here, see you, hug you to death, and then say many phrases commenting on how you haven't changed a bit, and that you're still as cute as a button, and then hug you to death again."

The brunette stared on in disbelief. "How exactly would you know that Riku?" Another one of Riku's smirks appeared on his face. "You really haven't changed, have you?" Riku ruffled Sora's hair and sat down next to him, slouching down and pulling the hood of his jacket over his head. "Because every time she sees me, she does the exact same thing. And I see her every day!"

_Poor Riku… He must be traumatized by now… _He pat his head in a comfortingly sarcastic way and Riku responded with a glare. "Don't pat my head. I don't want your pity." Sora looked at him and chuckled. "I'm sorry, it's just that I felt a little bit of sympathy for you."

"Ha ha. We'll see who's laughing when you know who gets here. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to take a nap."

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea…" Yawning, the younger boy scooted over slightly and closed his eyes, listening to the quiet sounds of the office and the pitter patter of the rain that was still coming down outside. He tensed though, when he felt that Riku was laying his head on his shoulder. _Riku seriously needs to learn about personal space…_

It hadn't even been 5 minutes that they had gotten to rest before they heard somebody come bursting in through the front office doors. "Riku! Where are you!"

Riku shot up so fast that Sora nearly fell out of his chair. "I'm over here… you don't have to yell…" He pulled his hood back down and awaited his life taking hug of doom from Aurora.

She came walking over, her long silky red hair swaying along with her movements, and stopped in front of Riku. That death embrace never came because she stood there, mouth slightly opened, staring at the boy who sat shyly in the chairs behind Riku.

"Sora? Is that you?"

The brunette gently nodded and was pummeled by the motherly figure. Riku stared with an expression that practically said, "Told you so." He wouldn't have needed to help except that he noticed that Sora was turning blue in the face from lack of oxygen.

"Aurora, let him go! He needs to breath!"

"Oh right, sorry…"

She released her grip and took a step back to let him out of his chair. Silently thanking Riku, he looked up at Aurora, noticing that she was wearing a long black coat over what was apparently her work uniform, and holding a slightly wet umbrella.

"Miss Yume, were you at work?"

"Yes, I was, but I had to come over here momentarily." _This isn't good… Who will be taking care of Kairi?_ He looked worried, by his sudden change of attitude. "I know what you're thinking, and don't worry. Kairi will be alright." Sora looked up surprisingly, looking at her straight in the eyes.

She smiled warmly, giving him a feeling of reassurance. "Oh, and you don't have to call me Miss Yume, call me Aurora. Just like you used to before." She laughed slightly and hugged him again, but not in a suffocating way. The silver haired one was starting to feel left out, but he didn't bother to say anything and ruin this moment.

Waiting patiently, he coughed and waited for their little reunion to end. Still with a smile on her face, Aurora turned around, letting go of Sora.

Everything seemed to be going well until she smacked Riku over the head with her umbrella.

"Ow! What did you do that for!" He pouted and rubbed the top of his head. _I hope that doesn't leave a mark…_ "Because you didn't tell me that Sora had come back!"

"Well I didn't know either!"

Sora watched on helplessly as they argued over him, until he noticed that Kairi was standing a couple feet away from them. "Huh?" He looked over and saw that she was just standing there, smiling at the fact that her mom and Riku were arguing. Riku and Aurora finally noticed that Kairi was waiting.

"Kairi! Are you ok? I'm gonna take you home so you can rest, ok hun?" Aurora didn't hug Kairi which made Riku jealous. _How come SHE doesn't get any death hugs? How come I didn't get a death hug this time! This is all thanks to Sora… ever since he got here, everything just… changes… Did I just say I wanted a death hug?..._

He grumbled silently to himself and put his hands in his pockets. The floor had just become and interesting subject to look at. "Riku, Sora, drop by the house anytime if you want to check up on Kairi after school ok?"

Both boys nodded and Kairi and Aurora started walking toward the exit. Staring over at Kairi, a thought hit Sora. "Wait, hold on!" Both the girls turned around and looked at him, waiting for him to speak. "Ummm… It's cold outside… Kairi needs a jacket… You can take mine if you want to…"

Kairi froze suddenly. _His jacket?_ Before she could object to anything, he was already walking over with his jacket in his hands. Gently placing it on her, he looked at her again, but didn't say anything. She was expecting him to hug her or something, but he just took a step back and smiled. "Hopefully I can come over and see you later!" Grinning his grin, he scratched the back of his head. Meanwhile, Riku was practically boring holes with his gaze on Sora. _How dare he give her his jacket… _

"Awww… Sora! You really haven't changed!" _Oh crap… not again…_ It was too late though, because he was already in another motherly hold from Aurora. The brunette's hand twitched as he struggled to get free. "Mom… Mom… MOM! Let him go already!"

With one last squeeze, she let him go. He let out a sigh of relief and took in a deep breath, suddenly remembering what breathing air felt like. "I can't help it! He's so adorable!" She reached over and pinched his cheek as Sora just smiled back, trying to get away.

Kairi blushed like mad again as her mother crooned over Sora and embarrassed her like parents are supposed to. "Can we please go now?" The auburn haired girl just wanted to leave already and end this whole little "reunion" party.

"Well then, see you."

Turning towards him, she noticed what he said. _Will he really come over later? _Putting on a fake smile, she lightly nodded. "Can't wait." Slowly turning around, she adjusted Sora's jacket, which was a little bit too big for her. Giving one last glance, she looked over at Riku, who had been temporarily forgotten, and waved, along with a soft, "Bye."

"Wait…" The silver haired boy suddenly ran forward and put his arms around her neck. Sora and Aurora were both in shock as chibis in the background. _No way…_

Still standing in place, Kairi turned a shade of red that matched her hair. "R-Riku?" She stuttered as he nuzzled her neck in a loving way before whispering in her ear. "I'll come see you later…"

Sora and Aurora were still in the background with their mouths gaping. _What if?... _

"Don't worry Kairi, I'll be there… I'll watch over you…"

_Riku, I'm going to kick you in the… -cough- Let me go! _Kairi tried to make him let go without trying to be rude or show some sort of action that signified that she wanted to just leave already. _Oh geez… I'm getting hugged from behind from my childhood friend… What's gotten into you lately! Ever since Sora came back- Wait… ever since he came back… Is this… jealousy? Is Riku jealous of Sora!_

"Uhhh… Riku, I'm gonna have to leave now, bye!" She ran out the door and into the hallway, almost knocking Riku to the floor in the process. The brunette and the older red head were mesmerized currently, by the sudden stunt that Riku had just pulled.

"Hold on Kairi! Don't forget the umbrella!" _Riku, how dare you make a move in front of Sora! _Miss Yume ran out of the room, her long coat flying behind her as she chased her daughter out the door.

Sora still was a little shocked and dumbfounded as he stared at Riku's back, which was still turned away from him. "I think I'm going back to class now… there's no reason for me to stay any longer."

"See ya." Walking out the way he first came in, he started walking back to class. It was going to end in a few minutes, so it probably didn't matter if he took longer to get back. Quietly walking along, he put his hands in his pockets. _I'm stupid… All this time, Riku and Kairi might have had something going on… And then I just come back and think that everything stayed the same!_

He stopped in the hallway and lightly laughed. "They're right. I haven't changed at all. I'm still just that naïve little kid I always used to be. Maybe it is time for a change though… for Kairi… I'm going to find out what's going on, I have to come up with a plan…"

The brunette walked into the hall that contained his current class, with his two weird behaving, closet noise making teachers. _This is going to be one odd class this year… _He didn't even get to walk into the class before the door was flung open and then closed, Yuffie stepping out of the classroom. It looked like she had some reason to leave so suddenly, judging the look on her panic struck face.

"Hey! You came back after all! What was your name again?" The taller dark haired girl looked down at Sora, she being at least a couple inches taller and the fact that she had almost run into him when she had decided to run out of the class.

"It's Sora." He questionably looked over at the papers she had in her clenched hands. "Right, Sora. Can you do me a favor? I needed to take these papers to some teachers, but I completely forgot and the lunch bell is going to ring any minute and I need someone to take them for me please!" Yuffie was practically pleading and it kind of frightened the little brunette. "I guess I can, but if the bell is going to ring then I need my backpack."

"Done deal." The teacher in training quickly ran back into the room and retrieved Sora's backpack. "Have fun!" Yuffie happily waved and shut the door again before running off to parts unknown. _That girl is kind of weird… I have a strange feeling that she reminds me of somebody… Oh well…_

Sora looked over the papers and took account to what he had just agreed to do. _Oh great, now I'm the delivery boy…_

"First stop, Mr. Strife. Then Ms. Gainsborough…" _What a strange name… Kind of hard to say… Oh well, this is none of my importance anyway… I just need to take these papers to these teachers and get to lunch so that I can think about what my plan will be…_

Almost getting lost, Sora managed to find the classroom in which Mr. Strife was located. _Stupid school… why does everything have to be so hard to find? _He sighed and knocked on the door as the lunch bell rang. The door flew open as some students ran out, almost running him over.

XxXxXxXxX

Kairi lightly coughed as she watched the rain hit the car window, and the scenery passing by outside as she listened to the radio. Aurora was humming along with the music as her daughter thought.

_This has turned into a complete mess… Both Sora and Riku are coming over… That is definitely not good… What am I going to do? I need to sleep… At least this rain is calming me down… The rain… what a serene beauty from nature…_

The girl yawned as they pulled into the driveway and her mom turned off the radio. "I need to get back to work Kairi, so you're going to be alone for a while ok? If Riku and Sora come over make sure they don't make a mess around the house… And make sure Sora doesn't go through the fridge…"

Aurora laughed and Kairi giggled as they recalled on how the brunette had such a desire for food.

"And Kairi," The redhead stopped giggling as she heard her mom take on a more serious tone. "If you're ever caught in between the two things that you love the most, don't pressure yourself into making a decision. It's ok if it takes you a while to understand, but, just don't end up hurting anybody…"

"Mom, that was really corny…" They both started laughing again as the car's motor was still on, waiting to depart once more. Quieting down, Aurora looked over at Kairi again. "It might have sounded that way, but it doesn't hurt to take it seriously." She smiled and hugged her daughter. "I'll be home later; if you get hungry there are snacks in the pantry and extra money in case you want to order out anything."

"Thanks mom… bye!"

She stepped out of the car and ran over to the door to her house, in the shelter of the rain, and took out her keys. Tugging on her backpack, which had been brought to her while she was unconscious, she opened the door and waved to her mom. The sound of the engine running was heard as the car pulled out of the driveway and made its way on the road.

"Home sweet home…" Kairi took off her wet shoes by the door and walked up the stairs. _So much for the first day of school… It's like they made me get up for nothing… Stupid sicknesses… Stupid colds…_

She walked into her room and noticed that it was slightly cleaner than when she had left this morning. "Mom is such a neat freak…" Putting away her backpack in the closet, she got out her pajamas, which was just an oversized t-shirt and some underwear. The auburn haired girl took off her wet clothes and went to put them in the drier. Sighing, she turned on the machine and headed back to her room.

Momentarily stopping, she looked through some of the books she had on her shelf and took out a small light purple diary. Grabbing a random pencil, she began to write.

_Monday_

_Today really sucks. First, I had to get out of bed to go to school, and now I'm missing half of the school day. Not that I'm complaining though, except that I got up for nothing…_

_Guess what? Sora came back. That was a total shocker… I never would have expected it… That jerk… Why did he come back! He just left me without reason… And thanks to him, now I'm all in a depressed mood again… All those days of therapy with Selphie wasted… Even though she's not really a psychiatrist… She still got me through that phase…_

_I met a new friend today… Her name is Naminé. She seems nice… If I feel better today, I might invite her over… And Selphie too… I need help again…_

_I'll have a sleep over! That will be great… I need to start thinking positively… Uggg… This is all Sora's fault! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't act like this all the time… _

_Not to mention, Riku is not acting himself lately… Whatever happened to that serious, prank playing guy? What a strange personality… It's like he's two faced or something… In between two sides… Well, he's gone from just regular jerk to ultra mega jerk ever since Sora came back. I seriously think something's going on here… _

_But still, there's something there for Riku… I can't explain it, but I actually think I might have feelings for him… Hey, what about Sora!_

_What about him…? _

_Never mind… Do I seriously still like him? Did I ever really like him at all?_

_Of course I still like him!_

_Then why don't I act like it?_

_You're going to get other people confused… Including yourself and Sora! _

_What am I going to do if they come over today! Riku might try to pull something in front of Sora! Then what? Somebody will get hurt… Just like mom said…_

_Why can't they see… that they're the ones causing me such pain…?_

_I need to get some rest now… Until next time, my little diary…_

_Kairi _

She shut the little book and put it back on the shelf, admiring the small collection of her favorite books she had loved to reread, over and over… They were such classics…

Thunder echoed outside as the rain started to pour down harder, and the wind got stronger. The girl yawned as she jumped on her bed and grabbed her favorite teddy bear. Pulling the covers over her head and getting comfortable with her pillows, she hugged her little plush teddy. The sound of the rain was a very calming sound, as she was lured into a deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

"May I help you?" Mr. Strife questionably looked down at the boy that was currently on the floor, with a foot print marked on his face. "You should watch where you're going, or be trampled. Your choice."

This teacher certainly wasn't funny…

_I'm glad I don't have him as a teacher…_

"Well? What do you need?" Cloud was starting to get impatient, seeing that he just wanted to get to the teacher's lounge so that he could eat his lunch. "Ummm… This teacher wanted to give you these papers or something…"

"What teacher?" Sora had the dear in the headlights stare now… _Damn… What was that student teacher's name! _Thinking really hard, he tried to recall anything that he had heard that sounded close to a name. _Wasn't it Yuffie? Yeah! Now I remember! That's only because Mr. Leonhart kept yelling her name… She's really immature to be a teacher…_

"I think her name was Yuffie… She's Mr. Leonhart's student teacher." Upon hearing Yuffie's name, Cloud seemed to be thinking about something… "Oh… Yuffie Kisaragi… alright then… give me the paper and be on your way…"

The brunette took one of the two papers he had in his hands and handed it over to the blond, which put it in his pocket. He turned around, now heading for the teacher's lounge.

Sora started heading for Aerith's class. He already knew where it was because he had her for a previous class. "I hope she's still in her classroom, or else I'm going to have to go on a teacher hunt…" His stomach growled and he sweatdroped. _I need food…_

The hungry teen walked over to Ms. Gainsborough's room and peered in through the window that was part of the door. Seeing that she was still in there, he sighed happily and knocked on the door.

Aerith looked over and smiled. "Come in." He opened the door and walked over to her desk, where she was eating lunch that she had brought herself. "What do you need sweetie?"

_Why do some people always treat me like I'm a little kid?_

"Yuffie Kisaragi asked me to bring you this paper… Apparently it was important, but she didn't have the time to bring it herself."

Aerith smiled warmly and gladly took the paper. "Thank you… What was your name again? I have you for one of my classes, right?" The young brunette nodded. "Yes. My name's Sora Hikari."

"That's right… Well then, I think you wouldn't want to miss your lunch period, so I suggest that you get going. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Hikari." The older brunette set the paper down on her desk and continued eating. Sora was relieved that he finally got to eat. He was starving! He walked out the door and headed for the cafeteria, which was probably packed with students by now.

XxXxXxXxX

Riku sat in the office, staring at the clock and waiting for it to ring for lunch already. _Why does time have to go so slowly when you want it to go fast? _He sat quietly, his head propped up on his hand as he continued to stare off at the evil clock.

_That was some stunt I pulled today… I had to do it though… Or else, Kairi will start to fall for Sora again… Why is he so important? What does Kairi see in him? I've been here longer than he has and I've know Kairi since we were little. It's not fair… He ruined everything when he came back… Let's just hope I can make him back off when I go over to check up on Kairi… I have to get there before him…_

The bell rang and Riku thanked the gods. _Finally, at least now I can go talk to people without being stuck in some really boring office._

XxXxXxXxX

After getting his lunch, Cloud walked out of the teacher's lounge and headed back to his room. Remembering the note, he decided to read it now, since it took a while to get back to his room. _What does Yuffie want now…?_ He started to read it, only to have to stop and stare at the name of the person this note was for.

_To: Aerith Gainsborough_

_From: Yuffie Kisaragi_

"This letter is for Aerith… not me…" A small blush tinged his cheeks at the thought of what he had to do. _Now I have to go give this to Aerith… Since this note is not mine… How nice… I have to confront the woman that I've secretly loved for ages all because some kid got notes mix up…_

XxXxXxXxX

Aerith threw her trash away and went to go sit back down in her chair. There was still some time left before the next class started so she looked around her classroom. "Oh yeah! I got a letter from Yuffie! I wonder what she wants…" Looking over and getting the paper, she looked at the name.

_To: Cloud Strife_

_From: Yuffie Kisaragi_

"This isn't mine… It's for… Cloud…"

The brunette giggled and rolled around in her teacher's chair. "This is great! Now I have an excuse to go and see him!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(To be continued)**

Oh, would you look at that! Cloud and Aerith are back in the story! They hadn't been mentioned in a while, so I decided to put them back! And Naminé too, next chapter will have more of her. As well as a sleepover! Ai, not another cliché… the sleepover… What could that little Sora be planning to do? Riku is so devious… I like Kairi's mom… She attacks people with her motherly powers and is always in a happy mood! I think it would be cool to have a mom like that… Always looking at the bright side of things and can smack you with an umbrella if you're not careful! Hehe…

Don't forget to… REVIEW! Please?

And now, I am off to go do a whole bunch of random things that may include doing a whole bunch of random things! Bye!


	6. Running Through the Rain

Here comes the flying miscellaneous objects… -ducks from getting hit- I'm so SORRY for not updating in so long! XD But be happy now, because I have finally updated!

Seriously, it's been over 2 months!

Anyway, I am very happy with getting 50 reviews so far! And it's only 5 chapters! Well, actually, now 6, but… I'm really glad with the amount I have. I never thought anyone would like my story! I know that some people have more reviews than me, but I'm happy with however many I get, besides, this is my first fanfiction, even though many people don't seem to believe that… -laughs-

So, it's review time! Yay! -Gives cookies to everyone who reviews-

**Zayra: **Hiya stalker! Glad you left a long review, it keeps me entertained. –smiles- My brother bugs me a lot like that too…lol… Clerith… Squaffie… Gotta love em… XD And it's ok to leave random reviews! I hope you like this chapter.

**Shirozora:** Watch out… you never know when you can be caught in a death hug…

**Duelwielder: **lol… I sometimes have nights like that… Where I'm just reading and then, "NO! Update!" Well, here's the next chap! **Second Review: **Omg, your dying to read it! Don't die! Read!

**SimpleNClean92:** Thank you! Now, read and enjoy!

**thesrazrbladekisses: **Very interesting review, I shall grant your wish and update for you! Did it work? Yes! There's the next chappie!

**AirbenderSora: **Glad you like her, I like her too! lol

**Chibi Neko-Chan2: **Thank you! Yay! It went on your favorites! Enjoy!

**MagicianCyborg: **Don't worry… Everything will be worked out, but there will be a lot of tension between them all!

**WaterSpirit1: **I love having cuteness and fluffyness in there… And I will put more in there in the next chapters!

**Redgirly: **And I wrote more! Woot!

**skippinsunday: **You don't know what a bishie is? I guess it's short for bishounen… Which is a really hot guy, or somebody everybody loves or something…? If I'm wrong… Somebody please correct me!

**GreenPunkRocker: **Thank you!

**ShadowD07: **Alright, I know you've been bugging me the most to update, since now I see you everyday at school again, so go ahead and read it! Do not start to threaten me anymore! –runs away from you-

**UrGuitarBaby: **So many people want me to update! –updates- Yahoo!

**LemonyShepard: **Yes, it is my first fic. Hard to believe, ne? I hope you can enjoy this chapter as well! Somebody actually called this a masterpiece? –faints- You really think so? This review made me really happy! Thank you!

**Littlelonewolf:** Yes I remember you! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story! And thank you for the advice! Lol… hopefully it will work… See ya at school!

Wow… that was a lot of reviews… THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY!

**Disclaimer:** Once upon a time, Disney and Square decided to make a game called Kingdom Hearts. Sadly, I do not work for either of these companies. Isn't that a shame? So, please, don't sue me… I do not own it!

And another thing, characters might be OOC, but I just can't help it… Their personalities go along with what's happening in the story, though I'll try to keep them in character more often or whatever… Now, enjoy the next lovely and long chapter!

**Emotionless**

**-------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

**---------------------------------**

**Running Through the Rain**

**------------------------------------------**

'_Oh boy… How did it come to this…? All because of some little twerp who got mixed up… Now I had to come over here and give this woman her rightful letter… Why me?'_

Cloud sighed as he stood next to Aerith's door, practically having a nervous breakdown.

'_Alright Cloud, get a hold of yourself… All you have to do is knock on the door and tell her what happened. Don't forget to smile! Once you give her the right note, make some witty comment or some light conversation… yeah, maybe, if you have enough courage, you can ask her out or something! Come on, you can do it!'_

"Yeah! I can do it!" The blond agreed with himself and grinned.

"Do what, Cloud?"

Cloud's eyes became the size of dinner plates as he just barely noticed that Aerith was standing right next to him and the fact that he was talking out loud.

"Ah! When did you get here! I mean… Uhhh… Hi!" '_That's great Cloud, you just screwed your plan over…'_

Aerith giggled upon seeing the reaction of the blond, and how his face was now as red as a cheery. "So, you must have a reason for being around here… Or, were you supposed to be some spy that wasn't supposed to get caught?" She sarcastically smirked and placed a hand to her chin, pretending that she was actually thinking about the situation.

"No, it's just that, I came to give you this note…"

The brunette suddenly looked over at what Cloud had in his hands. Upon seeing the paper, she smiled. "Let me guess, is it a letter from Yuffie?" The blond nodded and Aerith's smiled widened. "I was actually going to go see you about that, because I got one too. This sweet little boy came and gave me this note, but it's addressed to you, Cloud."

Cloud mentally scoffed. '_Sweet little boy? Are we talking about the same person here? I saw some little punk who could barely stand on his own two feet before getting run over…'_

"Uh, yeah, this kid mixed up the notes apparently…" The blond scratched the back of his head and tried to laugh, but failed miserably. Aerith leaned forward with her arms behind her back, making Cloud very uncomfortable. "Wait here, I'll go get you your note, ok?"

Pulling all of his courage together, he abruptly nodded, all the while praying that he didn't look as stupid as he thought he did.

Aerith turned around and went back in her classroom, immediately heading for her desk. Opening her drawer, she pulled out the note, which lay on top of several other pieces of paper. Papers that she had been nervously scribbling on earlier… She shut the drawer awfully quickly, and shook her head. '_Sometimes, I can act like such a schoolgirl…' _

Clutching the note, she walked back out to where Cloud was still standing, fiddling with the scarf he had around his neck and looking up and down the hall nervously. Aerith got a good look at what he was wearing, since she hadn't noticed before. He had on a tucked in black long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves pulled up ending in white elbow cuffs, black pants that had about 3 belts on them, his shiny black boots, and the white scarf around his neck, which was the only thing that really stood out. His blond hair poked out in strange angles, but still managed to suit him well.

Apparently, Cloud hadn't noticed that Aerith had returned because he got startled again by the sound of her voice. "I'm back." She said softly as she watched the blond slightly jump and turn around quickly. Another feature that she noticed was that his now wide blue eyes almost seemed to glow. Or maybe it was just because he had another bright pink blush on his cheeks. One that seemed to match the color of her dress.

She sighed and looked at the floor, lightly moving her foot back and forth against the tiles. '_Oh, he's so adorable… I bet all his students can't keep their eyes off of him… Well, at least all the girls…'_

"Aerith?"

"Hmm?" She looked up again, hearing her name being called by him made the funny feeling in her stomach emerge. A very light blush appeared on her face as she held out the letter. "Sorry, I must have been daydreaming… Here's your note."

Exchanging the notes, their fingertips lightly touched, earning a slight whimper from Cloud. The brunette seemed to have noticed the little noise that he had made and looked up at him straight in the eyes. The blush returned in full force, this time for both of them as they each looked down at the floor.

A short, awkward, unbearable silence followed, but didn't last long as Aerith spoke up again. "Cloud, I…" The blond looked back up at the brunette, suddenly shaken by the unexpected return of her voice. It seemed that she stuttered for about a second, taking an eternity for Cloud. "I mean, we should really read these notes now…"

Slightly disappointed, he nodded and looked down again. _'I better not get my hopes up… She wasn't going to say anything like that…'_

Aerith noticed the quick change in his attitude, even if it was only visible for an instance; she definitely recognized it as disappointed. She grinned internally. _'I know I should have said something, but I'll save it for a later time… Oh Cloud, it's so obvious that you like me… I can tell by the way you act around me, the way you talk, the way you look at me, but, why won't you say anything?'_ She suddenly felt like laughing out loud, laughing out in the open, into the world, wanting Cloud to laugh with her.

Doing that would have startled the already nervous man in front of her so she decided against it. Aerith was shaken from her thoughts as she noticed that Cloud was saying her name, apparently trying to get her attention since she had let her mind wander again. "Aerith, the notes?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about them! Sorry… I kinda spaced out again…"

They both started unfolding the folded pieces of paper and started reading the second their eyes met with the scribbling on the note that Yuffie had wanted so badly delivered to them.

It didn't even take a couple seconds to finish reading the note before they both looked up questionably at each other.

"Cloud?"

"Aerith?"

"Does your note say this same thing?" Both said in unison as they pointed to their notes. They were the same note, they both had the same words written on them.

"_Meet me in my room after school. This is very important! I need to discuss a very important matter with you!"_

_Yuffie_

_PS: If you don't come, I'll come and find you…_

Cloud raised an eyebrow and Aerith giggled. "What could that girl possibly want with us?" The blond had lost the fear and nervousness he previously had due to the fact that it had been replaced by mild annoyance. _'She made us go through all this trouble just to say she needed to talk to us? Why didn't she just come herself and say that? _Aerith folded her note again and chuckled. "Well Cloud, I don't know, but we should go pay her a little visit after classes." She finished her sentence with a small poke on Cloud's arm.

All the annoyed emotions Cloud had previously had disappeared as the blush came back and his eyes widened slightly.

Aerith couldn't hold back anymore and suddenly burst out laughing.

XxXxXxXxX

'_I wonder how Kairi's doing right now…'_

Kairi had been the only subject that Sora had on his mind lately. Except for when he was eating… In that case, the only thing he could think about was food. Like why the cafeteria had so many hot dogs, and no other food choices… But now that he had finished eating, his thoughts had gone back to the red headed girl. Tapping his fingers impatiently on the table he was sitting at, he looked around the cafeteria, then down at his watch. 15 minutes left until lunch ended… And a couple more classes left until he could go check up on Kairi…

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, followed by a masculine voice. "Hey Sora, how's it going?" The brunette looked up into the aqua eyes of his friend and quietly muttered, "Fine."

Riku sat down in the chair next to Sora, his gaze never leaving his rival as he brushed some of his silver hair out of his eyes. The older boy didn't know why he was being so casual around his friend, since he felt jealous toward him. '_No reason to act that way since Kairi's not around…' _

The two started a light conversation about their school day so far while a certain blond girl stared from a couple tables away. _'There's Riku, and that guy Kairi likes… What was his name again? Oh yeah! Sora… But, where's Kairi? She said that she'd be here…' _Naminé looked around the cafeteria many times and still didn't spot the auburn haired girl.

Something else caught her attention though. While looking around, she spotted someone running around in the hallways through the window on the doors that lead to the halls. "Who's that?" It came out in a small whisper, her small question being lost in the chatter of the lunch room. _'Maybe I should go look… Just to see who it was…' _Natural curiosity took control momentarily as she got up and walked out of the cafeteria and into the now quiet halls.

Nobody was in there anymore, with the exception of Naminé.

The rain was the only thing heard in the distance, still hitting the ground outside really hard and refusing to stop anytime soon. The blond stared down the hallway, toward the end that had the school doors and the little office, through which she had come in earlier. Turning back towards the cafeteria door, she looked through the small window on it and brought her gaze over to where it previously was. Sora and Riku still sat at the table where Naminé had been watching them.

'_Sora's kinda cute… No wonder why Kairi likes him… But, that Riku guy is really hot…' _The blond girl blushed lightly as she watched Riku tilt his head, listening uninterestingly to the chattering brunette, while then tilting his head the other way to move the hair out of his eyes.

Her eyes glazed over as she remembered how she and Kairi had accidentally walked into the wrong bathroom earlier and confronted Riku. And then, how Kairi had bumped into Sora and run away, leaving a really confused pair standing there before they both took off after her. Having the platinum haired boy in a class really didn't bother her, except that she had believed the comment he had said earlier about being the model for art class…

'_Well how was I supposed to know that he was being sarcastic! Maybe the only reason I believed it was because I was being distracted by his hotness! I can't believe I just thought that…'_

Frantically trying to brush the thoughts away, she looked over across the whole cafeteria before her eyes disobeyed her yet again and they landed on Riku for about the millionth time. She just couldn't look away… Being so caught up with her staring, she didn't even hear the footsteps coming up behind her.

Letting out a sigh, she shifted her wait from her left foot to the right. "I wonder what they're talking about…"

"Probably 'bout some guy stuff or something." The blond did the only thing she could do from hearing the unknown voice.

Naminé practically let out a scream as she turned around and backed up against the door. Her heartbeat returned to normal when she saw it was just an ordinary human being, not some freaky monster heartless of some sort.

"Sorry if I frightened ya kid… I was just jumping around the halls on my hourly ninja inspection making sure that my pawns are in their rightful places! By the way, my name's Yuffie, I'm a student teacher here."

'_Kid? Why's she calling me kid? She barely looks a couple years older than me…'_

Backing off of the wall, Naminé slightly bowed and tucked some of her blond hair behind her ear. "My name's Naminé Yuumei, and I'm, well… a student here. May I ask what you were referring to when you said that your "pawns" were in their rightful places?"

Yuffie grinned an evil grin and leaned back on the wall behind her. "My "pawns" so to speak, are part of my master plan on which I've been working on for quite a while."

The blond girl listened intently, becoming interested in this "plan" that this ninja was telling her about. "Is this some top-secret mission? What's it about!"

The ninja/student teacher chuckled at the younger girl's curiosity and gladly accepted to tell her all about her little "mission". "Well, there's these two friends of mine, they're both teachers here. Anyway, you can so totally tell that they have feelings for each other. If you ask me, they're just too stubborn to admit it to themselves. I've been planning this all summer and I'm gonna try to get them together after school. They of course, have no idea what's going on at all. Now, since I just told you this, you have no choice but to help me into getting all of this to work."

Naminé blinked and registered everything that had just come out of Yuffie's mouth. A smile appeared on her small fragile features and she quickly nodded. "Alright! If it's a matchmaking mission, then count me in!"

"You'll really help!"

Yuffie was slightly shocked that the girl had agreed, but didn't want to argue against it. The younger girl giggled and nodded again. "Sure! Just tell me exactly what I need to do, and I'll try my best."

"Ok then, come on! Let's go to my classroom, I'll explain everything there. And then I'll introduce you to Squally-poo."

"Squally-poo?"

"Yup! He's technically my teacher too, since he's the one teaching me how to be one." The raven haired girl started walking towards the direction of her class when she noticed that Naminé had turned around and looked out the small window on the door again.

Before Naminé could even blink, Yuffie was already staring over her shoulder and out the window as well. "Hmm… Ya got your eyes on the silver haired one?" The blond pulled her eyes away from the window and scooted away from the ninja. A crimson blush burning on her cheeks. "H-How do you even know I was staring at him?"

"Well, let's see. You keep looking in that general direction and he's the cutest guy sitting there… Aside from that little brunette… Hey! I had him for a class earlier! Except that he left early and went over to the nurse's office cuz this red headed girl fainted… But anyway, you seem like the kind of girl that would like him." Yuffie managed to say that all in one breath and still managed to be staring at her casually without the slightest bit of an emotion change.

"I don't just keep staring at him because I like him!"

"Then why do you?"

"Because… ummm… I wanted to ask him a question…"

"You wanted to ask him out or something?"

"No!"

"Suuuuuurrrrreeee you didn't."

"It's because I wanted to ask him if he had seen my friend of which I can't seem to find anywhere and he knows her!"

Naminé had turned slightly redder, both from embarrassment and anger. Then, suddenly, as if she had just noticed now, she took into consideration what Yuffie had said about Sora. _"Aside from that little brunette… Hey! I had him for a class earlier! Except that he left early and went over to the nurse's office cuz this red headed girl fainted…"_

"Wait a minute, did you say Sora left because a red haired girl fainted? What was her name?" _'I haven't seen anybody else with hair as auburn as hers before… Maybe it was Kairi who fainted!' _The blond looked at Yuffie, waiting for an answer, watching her put on a thinking face and trying to figure out the girl's name.

"I think it was……Kari? Wait no…Kami? No… Janet? Oh! It was Kairi!"

"That's her! Kairi's my friend that I can't find anywhere! What happened to her?" Naminé's face flashed with concern on what had happened to her new friend as she looked down at her shoes and then back up to Yuffie. "Well, we had passed out the papers that Squall said to hand out, and then she just collapsed on the floor… It was really odd and sudden, but that Sora kid took her to the nurse, and after that, I think she went home…"

'_She must have had a fever or something, from running out into the rain earlier…'_

"If you want to find out more about it, I suggest you talk to either one of those guys out there since you said they know her…"

"No! I mean, that's ok… I'll just call her after school on my cell phone and see how she's doing… She gave me her number anyway… I don't need to ask anybody else…" The blond finished while lowering her head and fiddling her fingers. She didn't need to explain who the "somebody else" was. Yuffie stared out at her in amusement and was tempted to go in to the cafeteria and drag Riku out to make her blush an impossible red and then tease her about how she had a crush on him and all that jazz… But, she would have to save that for another time. Right now, she was intent on hooking up two of her good friends and actually succeeding…

"Come on then, let's get to my class so I can tell you exactly what I need you to do so that my plan follows through."

The two girls walked through the halls over to where Yuffie's classroom was, along the way, Yuffie had asked Naminé what her next class was. When Naminé had checked her schedule again, she noticed that she had the ninja's class next hour. The health teacher in training jumped up and down. "That's great! Then you don't have to worry about being late to class right now, since you have me!"

The student smiled and followed Yuffie in through the door to the class.

"**HI, SQUALLY-POO!"**

It seemed that Yuffie had screamed the name as loud as she possibly could. Naminé swore that even the rain had stopped temporarily and even the chatter from the cafeteria had been silenced as the supposed "Squally-poo" looked up from his newspaper with a look that scared her beyond any nightmare ever could.

His left eye twitched as he tried to keep his voice calm and steady, his hand twitched as well as he set the paper down on his desk, and it looked like there was actually a dark aura coming from him, now filling the room and making the blond girl very uncomfortable and quite frightened.

"Yuffie," His voice came out in a low, kind of harsh monotone voice, and it made Naminé wonder if he always talked like that… Or maybe just when he was around Yuffie… "What have I told you about calling me that **NAME** in public, or, in general at all!"

The raven haired girl didn't seem to notice the weirdness coming from Leon like the other girl did, she didn't even seem aware that she had been asked a question, because she happily skipped across the classroom and took out a small folder that had funny little things drawn on the cover. It read, "Yuffie's master plans and schemes/ ninja missions and stuff. Do not read!"

Opening it up and flipping over several pages, she came to a stop and smiled triumphantly.

Naminé, now over the fact that Mr. Leonhart always acted in such a scary monotone way, sat down in a chair in front of where Yuffie had put down the folder. "Umm… Yuffie, who are the people you're trying to get together anyway?"

Yuffie looked up from her brilliant masterpiece and uttered the names of the two people she planned to get together. "Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough."

Something clicked in Naminé's mind and she thought back on both of those teachers. How Aerith had been scribbling some love note, and how Kairi had said that Cloud had a picture of Aerith.

"You know those teachers Nami?"

A small smile was caught on her face as she answered back quietly. "Yes, in fact, I know exactly who they are."

XxXxXxXxX

'_Sora… Where are you? Why did you leave? Why can't you come back? I know this might sound annoying, for me to always be so clingy and things like that, but, are you ever gonna come back? I seriously don't know how I'm going to live without you…'_

'_Now, why did you come back? So sudden… This doesn't seem real… it doesn't feel that way either… It feels like it's a dream… I couldn't live without you, but now it feels like I can't live with you around me anymore either… I want this feeling to go away… I don't like it… I don't like it at all! What is this? I want this feeling to go away! I don't ever want to see you leave me again! I want you to hold me in your arms and never let go! NEVER!'_

Kairi woke up with a cold sweat and tears running down the sides of her face. Her small hands were trembling slightly as she wiped away the tears. "Sora… I don't know what I'm gonna do…"

The girl tried to get up, only to get tangled up the blankets and fall face first into the opposite side of the bed, her auburn hair falling in front of her eyes. Pulling one of her hands out from the mess of blanket, she brushed her hair out of the way and let out a sigh. Looking down at the floor, she noticed a piece of clothing that wasn't hers… "Whose it that?" Kairi bent her hand down and picked it up, only for her eyes to go wide. _'It's Sora's jacket! I forgot all about it! He lent it to me so I wouldn't get a cold and then I just leave it on the floor?'_

She almost started crying again for leaving something so important on the ground. Remembering that when she had come in, she was so tired that she just threw off all her clothes and put on her pajamas.

"How could I be so careless?" Kairi sniffled and hugged the jacket close to her chest, clutching on to it for dear life. After a little while, she stopped crying, and just sat there on her bed with the blankets around her. She looked over out the window and saw that the rain was still pouring, it hadn't seemed to have gotten harder, but it still wasn't letting up.

Feeling the soft fabric of the black jacket, she brought it up to her nose slightly and inhaled the scent it had. _'It smells just like Sora… and… something else… I can't tell though…'_ The auburn haired girl sighed and shook her head from side to side. "I should go get something to eat…" Looking over at the small alarm clock, the red numbers read 2:26 PM, a little over 2 hours since she had left school.

Kairi got up off the bed and shivered slightly when her bare feet touched the ground. Not only that, but the whole room seemed chillier without the warm blankets and her comfy bed. She went and got a pair of her purple slippers out of her now somewhat clean closet and put them on her feet. Before leaving her room, she reached over and grabbed Sora's jacket, first staring at it for a little while before she slipped it on and headed downstairs.

It was a little too big for her… The sleeves went past her arms and it was a little too long for her too… She ignored the fact that it fit her too big and headed into the kitchen. The jacket didn't bother her, it just kept her warm and it felt comfortable. After munching on some cookies she had found in the cabinet, she went and plopped down on the couch in the living room.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do…" She didn't have to even bother asking anybody for help at the moment, since she was the only one in the house. Sitting indian style, she grabbed her ankles with her long sleeve jacket covered hands and leaned back on the sofa. _'Sora and Riku are gonna get here soon… This is when things are going to get difficult… It's too bad they're coming here right after school… Now I won't have time to call Naminé and Selphie over… Or rather, the guys are gonna get here first and I'm gonna have to suffer…'_

Kairi giggled a bit, and rolled over so she was sprawled on the couch. Stretching, she let out a yawn and closed her eyes again. "If only mom would have said that they could come visit me when I didn't feel so distressed and in such a crappy mood…"

Her eyes stayed closed as she dozed off lightly, only the soft sounds of the never ending rain and her even breathing filled the room.

XxXxXxXxX

5 minutes….

3 minutes…

1 minute…

30 seconds…

15 seconds…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

The loud ringing of the school bell sounded throughout the entire building as students got up and headed out the door. The brunette anxiously packed his things and headed out the door as well, swinging his bag over his shoulder. Quickly heading through the crowds of people, he made it outside only to be blasted by the cold air and to have the rain start pouring down on his cinnamon brown locks. Still, for some unknown reason, the spikes seemed unaffected by the water and stayed in their gravity defying positions.

The boy shivered from the loss of his jacket, which he had given to Kairi earlier, and stared out at the street.

"Sora!"

Turning his head upon hearing his name, said person looked towards the direction from which the deep husky voice had come from. Platinum hair stuck out from beneath a dark black hood and impossible sea green eyes bore through his own. A playful grin was plastered on his face as he took off running down the sidewalk at a fast pace.

"It's now or never…" Sora whispered before talking off after him, almost as fast as Riku had. How they managed to not slip from running so fast, nobody will know. Water splashed all over the place when they ran over puddles and soaked the bottom of their pants and shoes.

Sora ran his plan over in his head, reviewing everything he was going to do, although it was just one thing. The timing mattered the most because he needed to say what he was going to say at the exact right time. He had to confess what he wanted to tell Kairi those years before on the bridge, what he never got to say before he left. It was going to be tricky though, he had to find a way to tell her without Riku around. This was already enough of a challenge because said teen was already ahead of him by a couple yards.

The brunette had to find the strength to beat Riku there. I mean, he had beaten him at races before, right? What was just one more? Kairi's house came into view and he started to panic. What if Riku really did get there first? '_Wait, one of us has to knock, and Kairi's not gonna open the door immediately, so we'll both get there first!'_

Sora's trademark grin appeared on his face, quickly to be replaced with a look of confusion. '_What is he doing!'_

Up ahead, Riku had bent down and picked up a small rock before throwing it at Kairi's door. Sora's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. By throwing the rock, Kairi was going to answer the door, thus leading to Riku getting there first, only by a couple seconds. _'NO! That's not fair! You're cheating!'_ As if on cue, the door unlocked just as Riku had thrown the gate open and made a run towards Kairi. _'SINCE WHEN DID THIS BECOME A CONTEST TO SEE WHO WOULD GET HERE FIRST?'_

With everything he had left, Sora ran so fast it felt like his legs were gonna fall off. He practically threw himself at Riku, sending them both threw the door and taking Kairi down with them. The auburn haired girl's eyes went wide as she realized what current situation they were in. Sora cracked an eye open and rubbed the back of his head. "H-Hey Kairi…"

Riku shook his head sending tiny water droplets on everybody and making his hair poofy. Kairi blushed a red so deep, she thought that her face might stay red permanently. Riku looked down on her and smiled. "Oh, sorry Kairi…"

One scream…

Two shocked expressions.

One hand…

Two unmistakable red hand prints on both their faces.

One very flustered girl…

Two very confused boys.

**(To be continued)**

Well, there you have it people! I hope you liked it, since I made you wait long enough… -is really sorry- I really like how I ended this chappie, I hope it wasn't that bad a cliffy this time… Alrightly then… see ya next time! (Which hopefully won't take as long…)

Please leave a review! I mean, seriously! How long will it take to just write a couple words on how you felt about the story? C'mon… I'll give you a brownie! –goes to fetch brownies-


	7. Bathrobes and Confessions

Well, I tried to update faster… but school is a killer… and also the fact that I actually have a life…lol… So, even though it's been like forever again since I last updated, I shall update! Yay! Everybody do the happy dance! xD

Many thanks to everybody who reviewed… It's because of you guys that I'm reminded that I will not abandon this fic, especially since it's my first. And also because I have friends that constantly "remind" me… lol… xD So, since I don't want to make this any longer, I'm not going to write out everybody's reviews back… just for this chapter though.

Thank you to all who have reviewed:hugs you all: You know who you are. :smile:

If you want to ask questions about anything, then go ahead. I won't mind.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts… and neither does anybody else who's probably reading this… because if they did, they wouldn't be wasting their time reading fanfictions, now would they? XD Right!

Most important of all, this chapter is dedicated to my best friend in the whole world, Kayla, who actually takes time to read this and actually likes it. And also because she threatens me to update, but still says that she's actually going to print out my whole story when I finish. So, thank you so much for taking the time and actually liking it!

Oh yeah, and my brother continues to be the beta for this story… lol

-----------------

'_If you suddenly lose something, try not to think about it too much… If you think too much, you'll never find it. When you start to forget, before you know it, it'll show up again. It'll find you. How do you respond when you find it? With joy, most likely, or sadness, with that comes the memory of your loss, plaguing your mind. The best thing to do, everyone supposes, is to adjust to it again. It's up to you on what you decide to do with it. Whether you choose to continue to cherish it, or whether you choose to throw it away again, hoping for it to get lost once more. It all relies on your feelings… and how important whatever the thing was that you lost.' _

---------------

**Emotionless**

**------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

**--------------------------------**

**Bathrobes and Confessions**

**-------------------------------------------**

'_Where's that classroom again…?'_

Naminé looked around through the piles and piles of people trying to get through what seemed to be the tiny little doors in the front and almost got knocked over. Finally making it to safety, she brushed off her white dress and started walking towards the hall the room was in.

'_What in the name of who knows what was I thinking this morning to put on a dress in this weather!'_

Luckily for her, the inside of the school was warm and toasty and technically had no use for jackets. As she approached the hall that contained Yuffie and Leon's classroom, she could already tell something was going on. Pausing slightly on the corner, she poked out her head only far enough for her eye to see. The argument could be heard throughout the hall lightly, but she could still see it. If Cloud and Aerith got here at this precise moment, what would the ninja do? Her plan would be foiled! If she stepped out now, the two adults would stop their endless rambling, and her and Yuffie would get everything in position.

Though, this conversation between the two adults was a very interesting conversation to eavesdrop upon. Yuffie had her grip tightened on Leon's arm as she tried to drag him out of the classroom, while Leon's grip tightened on the poor door that was apparently about to fall off the hinges.

"Come on Squally! You need to get out now! Cloud and Aerith are gonna get here any second!"

The raven haired girl pulled harder, but to her avail, the older man did not budge, almost as if he were glued to the door.

"I never agreed to help you in your evil maniacal plans and such!" Leon was practically barking at Yuffie, still refusing to leave his class even though he was already outside.

"You heard everything Squall! You know my whole plan, you have to do what I told you to do!" This time, the little ninja tried prying his other hand off the side of the door, still managing to stay an impossible task. "I already told you that I didn't want anything to do with this, plus, this is my own classroom! I can leave it on my own free will!"

"But Squuuuuuuaaaaaaaaallllll!" The brunette turned his head toward Yuffie and cast her an all too familiar glare that just screamed, 'Today is your last day to live.' Yuffie matched his glare, the only thing different was that hers said, 'Right back at you.'

"Yuffie," There was a slight twitch to his left eye as he tried to keep his composure intact. "How many times do I have to tell you **NOT** to call me Squall!"

Naminé was still watching, with a very evil smirk on her face as she secretly watched them claw back at each other. _'Seriously, these are the type of people that get really creepy whenever you piss them off…'_

"I can call you Squall all I want to! Squall-Squall-Squall-Squall-Squall-Squall-Squall-**SQUALLY**-Scary monotone speaking manwith no sense of humor whatsoever and always wears **REALLY** tight leather pants!"

Leon stared back at her as if the foulest thing had just come out of her mouth. He raised his hand and got into his usual thinking position as he grinded his teeth together in frustration before lashing out at Yuffie again.

"Annoying **LITTLE **ninja girl who always does really pointless things and runs around like some kind of crazy person and, and- Why were you even looking at my pants!"

Yuffie's face went red, either from anger or from embarrassment, or rather, both.

The wicked little eavesdropper took this as her cue to step in and put an end to this madness, plus, she thought she could hear some people's footsteps nearby. Without getting noticed, (Actually, the two couldn't notice she was coming anyway since they were at each others throats), she approached them quietly and did the only thing she could think of doing.

"**BOO!**"

Lurching forward, Yuffie attached her arms around Leon's waist and screamed as if a banshee was after her. Leon had merely jumped at the sound of Naminé's voice, but now had rather mixed emotions on his face from the ninja currently attached to him. The blond on the other hand, had doubled over with laughter as they both stared at her as if she was crazy.

Something spread across Leon's face that had never been on there before.

A blush.

Even though it was just a really light pink hue, it was still visible and it was getting noticed as well by none other than Naminé. "You know, if we weren't already trying to get two people together, you two should remove the barrier between yourselves and try to get to know each other a little bett-"

"No!" Both shouted at the same time before looking at each other oddly. Leon grabbed hold of Yuffie's arms and detached them from his waist, since he was getting really uncomfortable and didn't want this whole 'matchmaking' thing to include him at all. He started to walk away when suddenly he felt a grip on his arm again. "Wait! We really need your help Leon!" (A/N: OMG, she called him Leon! XD)

Yuffie pulled so hard that he was almost knocked to the ground as he turned around, his eyes wide. "Did you just call me what I think you just called me!" The girl shrugged and put on the cutest puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Please?"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Naminé had decided to join in on the little charade and started tugging on Leon's other arm with the same eyes as Yuffie. A sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head as he struggled to get free once again.

"…"

There was a pause as Squall looked down at the two of them and silently gave in. "Fine…" A final silence followed as his hands were both let go and he got into his thinking position again. "Ya really mean it?"

"I guess I have no other choice…"

Yuffie beamed and looked over at her student, who was currently in a state of alertness. "Nami? What's wrong?" Naminé quickly glanced over at her and hushed her. "Someone's coming! Come on, we need to go get everything ready!" Staying quiet, both Leon and Yuffie nodded before heading off to the places they needed to be at. The blond ran into the classroom and shut the door while the other two ran off into another hall, just around the corner.

XxXxXxXxX

"Owwie…" Rubbing the red spot on his face, Sora got up off the floor and headed in the direction toward the room in which Kairi had stomped in to. Riku jumped up and ran after the brunette, still trying to get there before him. Hopefully, it wouldn't be another repeat of just a minute ago.

Pushing him over slightly, the platinum haired boy thought he heard a low growl emitted from the younger boy as he was bumped into the door frame. Shooting the brunette a smirk and narrowing his eyes in a teasing manner, Riku stood up straight and walked over to where Kairi was sitting in the middle of the couch, a pout on her face and her arms crossed with the sleeves going over her arms. Riku momentarily frowned when he noticed that she was still wearing Sora's jacket.

He plopped down on the couch, on her left and copied the pout on her face as well as the crossing of her arms and legs. The only reaction the girl gave him was that she scooted over, and rather abruptly, before Riku just scoot over next to her again. Without even turning to look over at him, Kairi stayed in her 'locked away from the world' stance and sent a glare across the room to the wall her eyes were locked on. "Riku, get your muddy shoes off my sofa now."

"Hmm… So she does speak after all… interesting…"

"Off, NOW."

Riku chuckled and took his soaked shoes off before walking into the kitchen to place them there to dry. Sora, being smarter, as of the moment, had already put his shoes in the kitchen and made his way back into the room. Not wanting to take Riku's spot, though tempted, he sat down on the floor right in front of Kairi and smiled. Crossing his legs and putting his hands at the sides of his face, he looked up at the pouting girl and his smile widened. _'She's trying so hard not to break her angry face…'_

It didn't take long before a certain silvered haired nuisance came back into the room with one of Kairi's cookies from her secret cookie stash in his mouth being devoured. This however, caught the girl's attention as he once again sat next to her, this time, a little closer than before. "Riku, where did you find that cookie!"

"Bwehind thwe-" He stopped momentarily to finish chewing.

Kairi watched him as he swallowed what was left of her precious cookies that were her favorite kind to ever exist in all worlds of cookies.

He cleared his throat and stated once again, this time more clearly, his answer. "Behind the sugar in the bottom cabinet on the right." Sora's eyes lit up at the mention of sugar, but instead focused on the wanting of the cookies. "You ate what was left of my secret chocolate chip cookie stash! Riku! Those aren't for you and you know that!"

"Are there any left?" The quiet voice of the brunette made its way to the ears of the two teens on the couch.

Both Riku and Kairi looked over at Sora on the floor waiting eagerly to hear the answer reach his ears. They could see the hope, and not to mention hunger in his eyes, as he looked between them and then in the direction of the kitchen. Kairi paused for a bit, silently getting lost in the endless blue of Sora's eyes before she turned away as quickly as she had looked.

"Well, I ate one of them, but there was another one left…" Pulling the medium sized cookie out of his jacket pocket, Riku smiled deviously as they all were entranced by the effective mind control of this ever powerful food product. "Umm… Guys, snap out of it, it's just a cookie…"

The brunette still looked up hopefully with pleading eyes that whimpered, 'Can I please have the cookie?'

"Here, you can have it Kairi."

The older boy passed the cookie over to the girl as her eyes went wide. "I-I don't want it… I'm not that hungry…" Even if she did have an appetite, she had lost it when she saw the disappointment in Sora's eyes when he didn't get what he wanted. "Here Sora, you can have it." She held it down in front of him and smiled slightly. The boy just stared at it for a while before taking it and breaking it in half, giving the other half to Kairi.

Riku looked at them, a glint of envy in his eyes, totally lost in his own little world of jealousy before he noticed that Sora had slipped a piece of cookie into his hand. He stared down at it, then looked up at the younger boy who now had the same size piece as he did. Kairi, now having the biggest piece, broke hers into another half and gave a piece to Sora again. This odd cookie exchange kept going on until the cookie was nothing but little cookie bits and they all ended up in Sora's hands by force.

"Just eat them Sora." Riku yawned and laid down on his back, taking up more than half the couch and his feet poking off the sides. He knew very well that if he even tried to put his feet anywhere near Kairi, she would throw him off the sofa and possibly out of the house into the pouring rain.

Sora looked over at Kairi unsurely before whimpering and looking down at the small chunks of cookie. "It's ok Sora, you can eat them." Kairi smiled and tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. "Are you sure…?" This was a very hard decision for the brunette. He didn't want to be rude and eat it all himself… but since they all insisted…

"It's ok, I can always just buy more."

Another whimper was heard from Sora turning everybody's attention over to him again.

Riku looked at him, rather annoyingly and sighed. "What's wrong now?"

"W-Well… Why couldn't you just have given me the WHOLE cookie in the first place instead of making it so small?" Riku let out another long sigh and closed his eyes. "Sora… It's still the same cookie. It's just in smaller pieces… Besides, I like to see you suffer." While ending with his sarcasm, he poked the brunette in the head with his foot, not even having to look up.

WHAM

"What was that for!" The older teen now lay on the floor, his messy hair being pushed out of his eyes to reveal a flustered expression.

"What do you think?"

Kairi narrowed her eyes and put on a smug face before turning away. "And besides, you're still all wet and you were getting my couch soggy."

Sora stared on at both of them, wiping his hands on the sides of his pants after eating his cookie crumb pieces. "Umm… Kairi… I think we- A-Achoooo!"

"…-sniffle- I think we need to get out of these wet clothes…"

"Oh, sorry, I'll go get you guys some towels and bathrobes… but, I really hope you guys can deal with wearing pink robes and slippers… you know, since it's just me and my mom that live here…"

Two weary smiles were plastered on the faces of the boys, hiding the dread in their eyes as they nodded. The auburn haired girl rushed off up the stairs and walked into the bathroom. "I'm such an idiot… I should really stop acting like one too… I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!"

She smacked her head against the wall, her head meeting it with every word she managed to say. Her forehead pressed against the wall's surface, letting out a weary sigh. "Why do I keep acting like everything's going to be ok…? When it's not… I-I don't know what I'm gonna do…" Legs trembling, she begged herself not to cry. But it was just too hard, not to let the tears overflow.

'_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't CRY!' _Kairi tried to think on different matters, maybe something funny, so that the battle between herself wouldn't win. _'Think about when Riku was leaning under that palm tree and the seagull pooped on his head…' _The red head chuckled and smiled a weak smile, but nonetheless, it was still there. _'Or when Selphie smacked Tidus in the face with her jump rope… Or when Sora tripped over that log on the beach and landed on a smelly pile of seaweed…'_

"Hmm…Sora…" The smile was replaced with a small frown before she furiously wiped away at her violet eyes. "How stupid."

"Kairi?"

Turning her head to the side, her eyes went wide and she got away from the wall. Talking a few steps back, she stood in the middle of the wash room, staring intently at the brunette through burning eyes.

"Is something wrong? I heard noises that sounded like something hitting against the wall, are you ok?"

Kairi looked down at the ground through emotionless eyes. "There's nothing wrong, Sora." She looked up quietly upon noticing that he had taken a step forward. She took a step back. The process continued until Kairi's back hit the sliding glass door belonging to the shower with a soft thud.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good… maybe you should go and rest some more…"

"I said I was fine…"

She hadn't realized how close Sora had gotten, since he was standing just a couple inches away from her. His gentle sapphire eyes stared down at her and wiped away the crystal tear that had made its way down her cheek.

Though the moment seemed to last an eternity, Kairi finally leaned forward and buried her head into his chest. Sora held onto her, wrapping his arms around her fragile figure and sighed. Slipping down to the floor, Kairi tightly threw her arms behind his back. He softly brushed some of the auburn hair on the back of her head and pat her back, feeling the fabric of his jacket Kairi was wearing. A weary smile crept onto his face as he lifted Kairi's head up from his chest.

"You're still wearing my jacket…"

A crimson blush flushed onto her cheeks and she threw her head on his shoulder while wrapping her arms around his neck. A pout adorned her face as she stared off into the hallway through the open door. "It's warm."

Sora looked over at her, even though he couldn't see her directly eye to eye, he knew she was pouting. It was a somewhat obvious fact to him that he had the power to switch her moods around whenever he wanted to. And also that the whole pouting thing had been learned from Sora.

In Kairi's mind, she was at war with herself. Thoughts plagued her and continuously bore through her mind as she sighed, holding onto Sora and looking over at the door.

One moment, she was trying to get away from Sora as far away as she possibly could, and the next, she was clinging onto him for dear life. If she didn't know any better, she would say she was suffering from some mental illness or rather, insanity. At least that was what was running through her mind.

'_No… I won't let myself win… This ends now… Start a new beginning!'_

Making up her mind, she sighed deeply and snuggled closer to the brunette.

'_I don't want to loose you again Sora…'_

Sora breathed out and smiled. "It's just like old times, ne?" Kairi looked up hesitantly and looked at him, admiring the dorky look he had on his face and then giving a slight nod.

"It's just like the old days again, now that I came back… I missed you guys an awful lot…"

She couldn't concentrate that well, there being only a small gap between them and that she was feeling exceedingly nervous again. A small drop of water hit the floor, reminding her that Sora was still dripping wet from the rain, and that his jacket she was wearing was a little damp now. If that wasn't enough, it really didn't help with the fact that he had leaned in and closed that supposed gap.

Kairi stayed quiet for a moment, unsure of what to do. Her arms were still around his neck, they stayed motionless, as she silently panicked. Though, seeing that Sora had closed his eyes, she proceeded to do the same and lean in a little more. Her heart was pounding and it felt as though it were in her throat, and she felt at a loss when Sora pulled back, staring back at her through half lidded eyes.

Riku, getting restless and tired of waiting in the living room, started walking up the stairs, his footsteps heard throughout the silent house. Kairi got up suddenly, causing the brunette to do the same as they scooted as far away from each other as they possibly could at the moment, to keep their older friend from assuming anything. Pulling open a drawer violently, she got out a pink towel and through it on Sora's head.

The silver haired teen walked down the hall and leaned on the doorframe, staring at his auburn haired friend and the soaked pink toweled monster that was his other friend, Sora. "What's going on up here…? Did it really take you forever to find towels in your own house?"

Kairi shut the drawer and looked over at Riku, a grin on her face.

"Push it any farther and I'll kick your ass out to your own house, Riku."

He shrugged and looked over at the pink towel she held in her hands. The teen eyed it carefully, as if pink were a color that represented some kind of evil. "Are you sure you don't have any other colored towels?" The little hopes Riku had fell instantly when Kairi answered his question, obviously, she seemed to be enjoying him being tortured.

"Nope. This is the only one we got left. That is, unless, you want to stay in those wet clothes… or you could go to your own house and stay there." Feeling smug, she handed him the towel out with an extended hand and smirked. Sora, who was still standing next to her, proceeded to drying his hair and then looked over at Riku. "Or, another possible option is that you could run around the house naked."

Kairi wiped around to look at Sora with a furious blush spread on her face. "Don't even give him ideas!" She then looked back over at Riku with slits for eyes. "And if you even TRY to do anything of that sort, I'll seriously kick you out of my house."

Kairi, now being in another state of annoyance, walked briskly out of the washroom and stomped into her mother's bedroom, the sound of the closet being thrown open was heard along as some shuffling. Riku was still standing by the door with the towel in his arms, holding it out warily before throwing it around his shoulders. Sora merely walked out into the hall, his hair retaining its odd spiked ways even though it was still damp.

It wasn't long before the disconcerted girl came back out of the room with bathrobes that were at least, to their convenience, white.

XxXxXxXxX

Cloud took out his keys and locked the door to his classroom, quietly walking down the hallways and stuffing his hands into his pockets, deep in thought. His peace was disturbed when he found himself walking next to somebody, or rather, that somebody had popped out of nowhere and had decided to walk next to HIM. His stomach did a back flip when he looked over curiously, only to look into a pair of familiar green eyes shining brightly back at him.

Her soft voice managed a quiet, "Hi." And then she went back to looking down on the floor, as her brunette locks obscured her vision. Cloud wished he could sink into the floor at that exact moment. He was never any good with his feelings, especially now more than ever, since he had kept his emotions pent up inside for so long. He tried as hard as he could to act his normal, stern, serious self, but failed miserably.

Having loved the woman walking beside him for such a long time had caused something in his mind to make him a total klutz around her. Not to mention that he would stutter a lot and he often had trouble looking her straight in the eye.

"So… Mr. Strife, what do you suppose Yuffie wants to talk to us about?"

He looked over momentarily at her, a look of utter confusion on his face. His mind really wasn't comprehending anything right now and he just shrugged his shoulders. _'Wow… nice one… maybe she actually bought it and thought you were paying attention…'_

The blond shuffled on in thought, not speaking a word, until he heard what sounded like somebody running.

"Hey Aeris, did you hear that? It sounded like it came from this direction…" He walked a little farther into the hall that contained the student teacher's classroom, which was also taught by the grouchy gunman, Mr. Leonhart. There was nobody in sight, and he looked all the way to the end of the hall, then turned left and right confusedly. Aerith continued walking past Cloud and stopped right in front of Yuffie's door.

"Are you coming or not?"

Somehow feeling an uncomfortable and unsure warning, he walked over and walked in after her, watching her long braided hair swish from side to side. There was nobody in the classroom with the exception of Naminé sitting at one of the desk doing some work. Aerith looked over at her sweetly and spoke up. "Excuse me, but we were hoping to find Yuffie, is she around?"

The blond girl looked up and met her eyes, returning the same expression and pointing towards the room next to the teacher's desk. The same room that Yuffie and Leon had been rummaging through earlier.

"She's in there, I think she said that Mr. Leonhart asked her to find some books he needed."

"Ok, thank you very much."

Both teachers walked over to the door, Aerith turned the handle and looked inside, only to find that nobody was in there. Cloud turned around suddenly, surprised that the girl had made a run for the door. It slammed shut suddenly and he heard somebody roaring with laughter on the outside.

"What the hell, Yuffie!"

Cloud ran over and tried opening the door only to find it locked, and to make it worse, from the outside. It was too bad they only gave teachers keys to their OWN rooms. He banged on the door, and yelled at the ninja to let them out.

"Too bad Cloudo… but I can't let you guys out yet… tsk, tsk."

The blond glared at the door intently, upon hearing her call her such a name. _'I don't have a damn 'o' at the end of my name…' _He could hear Yuffie speaking with Naminé and how she scurried off after the teacher in training said she could go.

"Alright, both of you listen, because I'm not letting you two out until morning."

Cloud's jaw nearly dropped. Aerith watched amusedly after she sat down on top of one of the desks. _'Oh great… A sleepover…' _"But don't worry," She went on, leaning against the outside of the door, filing her nails. "There's some food in the little fridge under Squall's desk."

"Hey!"

"Leon!" Cloud asked, his shocked expression turning into one that seemed as though as he was just betrayed. "You were in on this too!"

The tall brunette walked over to Yuffie and glared down at her. "Yuffie… I only said you could use my room to lock them in there, not that they could eat my food too." Pausing, he looked at the door through the same stormy blue eyes and sighed. "I didn't choose to partake in this… 'plotting'… but I guess I had no choice…"

Yuffie stood up straight and brushed off her shorts, staring at the door with her same devilish grin. "And when I come back tomorrow morning, I want to see that you two resolved something between each other."

Aerith finally spoke up, the curiosity getting to her. "Yuffie, if I may ask, what exactly do you want us to resolve?" Cloud really wished she hadn't asked that, it just made his stomach do several back flips and his face went red. He had a feeling something like this might have happened sooner or later. It was too bad that his sharp mind didn't have the chance to notice since it was taken over with other contradicting feelings.

There was a small silence as the little ninja swung back and forth on her tiptoes. "Well, since it's getting rather annoying, and we think it better for all of us, and also the fact that it's completely obvious,-"

Leon cut in Yuffie's explanation that was already heading into a continuous ramble and stuck straight to the point. "Admit your feelings to each other. That's all, and then you can come out. You better have at least said something by tomorrow or this stupid deal is off. I need my classroom and I don't want to get fired or something by having held some people hostage on their emotions in my class. Is that clear?"

Yuffie looked over at him surprisingly and put on a pout, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Hey Squall, you didn't let me finish my speech… But, fine, fine, I guess you explained it very solemnly and to the point." She waved off her hand and stared at her finger nails again. "But… I guess that will have to do… Did ya guys hear that?"

On the inside of the room, it was deadly silent. Cloud was looking at the door blankly and could feel the heat stinging at his face from how hard he was blushing. He didn't quite see how Aerith was reacting to Yuffie's little speech, since he didn't even dare turn around.

"Yuffie…-"

Said girl looked over at the door and pressed herself against it, smiling broadly. "Yes, Aerith?" Her dark blackish-brown hair fell partially over her eyes and she brushed it to a side. "So… you're saying that we can get out of here if we openly admit our feelings?"

"Yes, that's it exactly."

"And why do you want us too?"

"Because it's so obvious that you two have an attraction toward each other."

"Is it really that obvious?" Aerith twirled a strand of her bright brown hair with her fingers and looked down at her dark russet boots. She looked over at the door and then at Cloud, who hadn't moved an inch nor attempted to make any form of speech leave his mouth. After a little thinking, a smile crept onto her delicate features and she closed her eyes.

"Alright Yuffie, I admit it, I'm in love with Cloud Strife."

Yuffie nearly fell over and Leon merely lifted and eyebrow. Cloud on the other hand turned around suddenly, looking at the now shy woman sitting on one of the desks and stared with a shocked expression. She wouldn't look him straight in the eyes and continued to smile, now looking down at the floor.

'_She…She actually openly admitted that… that she loves me…?'_

The blond stood glued to the spot, the silence engulfing him, taunting him even. Unsure on what to do or say, he turned his head toward the door and gulped. He knew today wasn't going to be such an easy day to go through, especially with how it was turning out.

'_Why… Why me…?'_

XxXxXxXxX

After having stepped outside, Naminé was really regretting having worn a dress today. It was freezing and the rain still wasn't letting up. She walked back into the entrance hall to the school and took out her cell phone. Dialing the number to her house, she called her parents to come and give her a ride to Kairi's house. Next, she dialed the number that Kairi had given her and waited for someone to pick up.

The red head threw the bathrobes at Sora and Riku and stomped back down the stairs when she heard the phone ring. Picking up the phone, she pushed her temper back and said, as sweetly as she could, "Yume residence, Kairi speaking."

"Kairi, hey! It's me, Naminé. Sorry for being a little late, but I was gonna come over to your house to see how you're doing…"

"Oh, thank goodness. Thank you so much… I was starting to get worried that something had happened. Especially since I'm stuck in my own house with these 2 dorks."

"Who would they be?"

Kairi looked in the direction of the stairs and could hear the sound of something being knocked over, followed by some quiet swearing and then some more rustling.

"Oh, my "friends" that so kindly came over to make sure I was ok." She stressed the word friends and almost laughed. "Oh…well, can you give me your address so I can come over?"

"Sure!"

After giving her the right address and setting down the phone back on the receiver, she walked back upstairs. She walked over to the bathroom and watched as Riku, dressed in nothing but the white bathrobe, tried to put back all the magazines from a rack back in order. He turned and looked at her, grinning, then proceeded to setting them in order. "Umm… I accidentally knocked the rack over…"

"Yes Riku, I can see that."

Sora came up behind Kairi and nudged her in the side, making her jump back. He too, was now wearing the robe and she looked away, her face a blaze again. "Naminé's coming over… she'll be here in a little while. She said she could sleep over, so I want you guys to leave before dark, ok?"

The brunette looked slightly disappointed but nodded, walking off down the stairs. She watched his chocolate brown spikes disappear from view and sighed. Riku stood up straight and stretched. "I'm gonna go put our wet clothes in the drier, alright?"

She nodded and watched as he also walked down the stairs, his and Sora's clothes in his hands.

The house stayed silent until Naminé arrived, almost 10 minutes later. Kairi walked over to answer the door. Sora was sitting silently on the ground again and Riku was lazily sprawled out on the couch, not really caring if anyone saw him that way. And that was really saying something since he was _sprawled _on the couch wearing _only_ the bathrobe. Kairi had resisted the urge to even spare him any words as to ask him if he was aware people could see places where the sun don't shine.

Tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, she opened the door and let her friend in. Shutting the door quickly, she sent her a smile and took her sleeping bag upstairs.

"Are you feeling any better Kairi? I heard that you got sick or something…"

"Yeah, I'm feeling better. I just needed some rest."

Naminé and Kairi walked over into the living room and the blond stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sora and Riku there. The brunette looked over and waved while turquoise eyes looked up and the silver haired teen let out a smooth, "Hey."

She let out a small squeak and made no motion into sitting down. The red head sat down in on the carpet close to Sora and turned on the tv. "Go ahead and make yourself at home, Naminé. Don't sit next to Riku though, he's not wearing any pants." The blond took that into thought and sat down next to Kairi, looking directly at the tv screen.

A whole hour had passed by and the two girls had gone up to Kairi's room after they got bored of watching re-runs of shows they had already seen. They were sitting on the bed giggling on about things when they heard the phone ring again. It rang about 2 times before she heard Riku answer. The rain outside had gotten considerably harder within the hour and it seemed like there might be a possibility for there to be a flood.

Riku hung up the phone and walked upstairs knocking on the door to Kairi's room before he opened the door and walked in, Sora walking in behind him as well.

"Your mom was just on the phone Kairi. She said that the streets have flooded over by the offices and that she might be home really late, or not until tomorrow."

Her face fell and she was already dreading what else her neighbor was going to stay.

"And on the news channel that hot lady with the really big boobs said for all people to stay off the streets for now and to stay indoors. Your mother was so worried that I volunteered to spend the night and watch over you for her. So now, there's no need to worry."

As soon as he finished the sentence, her mind practically screamed out in protest.

"If you're staying, Sora has to stay too!"

Clamping a hand over her mouth, she had just realized she had let that slip out loud. Naminé giggled and Sora smiled. "Alright Kairi. I'll call my mom and let her know that I can't come home because of the flood waters." Riku couldn't help but feel disappointed and envious again.

He sighed and walked out of the room, massaging his neck. A loud thunder crack startled them all as Kairi jumped up, calmed down again, and then soon walked out of the room with the blond and brunette following suit behind her.

A thought jumped into her head, as though it had just sunk into her mind and she walked down, her face red. It felt as though all realization had just dawned on her.

_I can't believe that Sora kissed me…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(To be continued)**

Hmm… I think this is the longest chapter I've written… But I don't think that it's going to be the longest… I don't know though… maybe. :cough: So yeah… I hope you all enjoyed reading this… I very much enjoyed writing it, though it took forever…

--; I apologize for that again…

As for that Riku in the robe… and not wearing pants… xD It was a totally randomly inspired idea… Please, don't ask… Ok, go ahead and ask if you want… I don't know how I'll answer though… lol

And now, maybe, just _maybe_, if I find the time, I'll try to update faster. I'll seriously try. I really like writing this story but school keeps getting in the way… I have work to do you know… as well as other important things… Oh, who am I kidding, I'm just lazy… All I do is sit around and read Harry Potter…

Yep, that's the good life… :goes off and reads again:

Until next time!

(Which will probably take a while again… :sigh:)


	8. Of Blackouts and Sleepovers

Eh… hehe… Sorry for keeping everyone waiting again… :hides: But yeah, since it IS Christmas… I might as well update and keep everyone happy, right:everyone nods: Ok then. :D Merry Christmas to all, and to all, **NO KH2 SPOILERS! **Hehe… seriously though, no spoilers. This story doesn't exactly follow the game plot so there won't be spoilers. And I haven't gone looking! I probably won't either. There are a lot of people out there who don't want to be spoiled, me including, so don't be mean and spoil things for people! Thank you. :D

You know what I really want you guys to give me as a present? Reviews! Please…:P So, if you have the heart to just leave a review when you finish reading, please do so! They are greatly appreciated and besides, who doesn't like a little constructive criticism?

Many thanks to these nice people who reviewed the previous chapter: **Anoa (now changed to Nicole), thesrazrbladekisses, carbuncle x3, RuinsofTikal, Sorasgirl333, ShadowD07, Sora's GuardianAngel, Shirozora, WaterSpirit1, Duelwielder, and Tyjet. **Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer:** I was hoping that Square Enix would be kind enough to give me ownership over KH for Christmas, but unfortunately, I'm not that lucky. I don't own it! XD

-------

**Emotionless**

**----------------------**

**Chapter 8**

**------------------------------------**

**Of Blackouts and Sleepovers**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Cloud's heart beat at an unsure pace, now staring solemnly at Aerith. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but the silence was overpowering and the heat on his face numbed his thoughts. "Aerith… I…"

"Come on and get it over with already!"

The blonde's attention suddenly snapped back towards the door and he scowled at it, though it was meant for the little ninja on the other side. He could practically hear Leon scowling on the other side as well. "Yuffie, if you pressure him, he'll never get the chance to get anything out!"

"But he's so slow… He'll never admit anything!"

"You mean, he'll never admit anything while YOU'RE around, so let's go. Cloud, Aerith, I'll stop by later in about an hour to let you guys out."

Leon reached and grasped Yuffie's arm and pulled her along. The grip on her arm distracted her from even trying to complain about anything right now, and she silently complied to following Leon down the hallway in a complete daze for some reason.

It was silence all over again and the only possible thing heard was the unbroken sound of the rain outside the window. _The window… No… The rain's coming down like bullets… There's no escape from this… I can't run away… At least we're alone… _With a weary sigh, Cloud walked over to where Aerith still sat, unmoving. He stopped a couple steps at her side, staring at her intently, not even daring to blink. He still seemed unfazed even when she spoke.

"Does it really come to such a surprise to you? That I would actually say something like that in front of everyone?" Aerith swung her legs back and forth slowly before she got off the desk. The blonde merely watched her. She continued, though her voice got softer and quieter.

"You don't have to be so shy anymore since we're alone. It took… a lot of courage… to admit what I said out loud. Especially since you're right here…" She turned her head slightly and looked at him, a genuine smile on her face. "Can you say… that you feel the same… about me?" The last two words came out just above a whisper as she continued to stare at his hazy features. _Why is he so blurry…? Oh no, I'm crying! I didn't even realize…!_

She turned away quickly, her hazel brown hair falling in front of her eyes as she tried to blink her vision clear. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start crying like that! I have no idea what came over me…" Her hands came up to her face as she wiped off a tear that had traced down her cheek.

"Aerith… I… do feel the same way about you."

Neither of them moved at first until Cloud stepped forward quietly and embraced the smaller woman, Aerith never seemed happier. A wide smile was spreading fast on her face and she let out a giggle. The blonde let her go suddenly, confusion written clearly on his face. "Why are you laughing? I thought you were just crying a second a go!"

"But it's funny! You can't stand to see anybody cry, can you? I guess it just made you decide to hurry up and get your feelings out faster, huh?" Cloud stared at her with his wide mako eyes, blinking them a few times and his mouth slightly open. "Wait- but- you…" Laughter erupted from Aerith as the blonde's face turned pink and he turned around, his snow white scarf following suit. The brunette slunk to the floor holding her sides as her laughter started to quiet down.

"I'm not lying though, I really mean it." Aerith looked up, a few giggles managing to escape her lips. Cloud turned around and kneeled down in front of her, a smile finding its way onto his features. Soft hands found their way around Cloud's neck as he was pushed back against the floor, finally receiving a long awaited kiss.

XxXxXxXxX

"Yeah, so can I stay? I don't want to leave Kairi all alone. Alright, thanks mom!" Kairi heard the phone being put down on the receiver in the living room and brought a hand up to touch her lips again for what seemed to be the millionth time. Naminé sat neatly on one of the chairs in the moderately small kitchen. She looked around when she noticed that Kairi was staring blankly into the refrigerator, one hand holding onto the fridge handle while the other was on her lips.

"Kairi?"

Indigo eyes blinked and the red head promptly looked over at her friend before Sora walked into the kitchen. He sat down opposite Naminé and let out a soft yawn. "It looks like I'm staying here for the night then…" The brunette grinned as he scratched the back of his head, all the while making Kairi unable to look at him from the heat on her face. The blonde let out a curt laugh and smiled, she had a sneaking suspicion that something had happened between them.

"Hey, where's Riku?" Naminé's face turned a slight pink, noticeable on her pale skin quite easily as she couldn't help herself from asking that question. A mop of silver hair peeked out from behind the door frame and looked questioningly at everybody. "Over here, who wants to know?"

Kairi covered up for Naminé as she suddenly took on a cheerful attitude. "Oh, we all just wanted to know where you were… now, who wants hot chocolate?" Everyone complied with that and were soon sitting down in the living room again. Riku turned the tv on and was flipping through channels lazily while Naminé sat watching him and trying to catch glimpses of what was flashing on the screen so quickly.

Thanks to Kairi, Riku and Sora's clothes had dried and were now sitting neatly on top of the dryer, though neither seemed to have made any notion to actually go and put them back on. "Ah nice! They're showing that one scary movie! Let's watch it." Taking a sip of his hot chocolate, Riku leaned back against the couch and settled his gaze on the screen interestingly.

Kairi coughed unconsciously and set her cup of cocoa down on the coffee table, feeling a pair of sapphire eyes on her. Sora had sat down on the couch were Riku and Naminé were sitting, and was motioning for her to come and sit next to him. "Hey Riku, what's this movie about?" Surprised that the blonde girl on his right had spoken up, he turned to her and started talking about the plot, staring interestingly into her sparkling cerulean eyes.

"Riku, you're ruining the whole movie for us!"

"Huh?" Sea green eyes turned to face a pouting Sora and a smiling Kairi. "Can we just watch the movie?" Kairi asked rather dully now, her mind asking tons of questions all over again on how she had ended up kissing Sora and why she was sitting next to him right now. "Fine… I guess…" Riku sighed as he settled his gaze on the screen again.

XxXxXxXxX

"Squally?"

"…..."

"Squall?"

"It's Leon, and what do you want?"

"Why haven't you let go of my arm yet?"

As soon as it had left her lips, Leon let her arm go on instinct, his face flushing. "I was just making sure you wouldn't go running back to that classroom again… yeah…" Yuffie's eyes narrowed accusingly and she stopped the older man from walking any further. "Wait, do you- uhmm… never mind…" She seemed to shrink in front of him and went back to walking silently through the halls. For a moment, Leon's stormy eyes fixed themselves upon the young raven haired woman next to him and he sighed. _"I must be crazy…" _

)))) After a while of aimlessly walking around…

"Hey Leon…" Yuffie's face was reflected off the glass on the snack machine as she looked over all the candy selections inside. Leon made notice that the girl was speaking to him and went back to staring boredly at the clock. The teacher's lounge was completely empty, the two of them being the only ones left on the campus with the exception of the other two locked up in the classroom.

"Let me guess, you want some money to buy something…"

"No, it's not that silly!" She laughed and turned around to look at him, his solemn bored face the same as ever. "I was just trying to start a conversation…you know, so it's not so quiet." Despite her attempt to spark some form of chatter between them, Leon never managed to utter a couple words before he shut his mouth.

"What'd you have for breakfast this morning?"

"Toast."

"Have you seen Tifa around lately?"

"Nope."

"What do you suppose Cloud and Aerith are doing right now?"

"Yuffie!"

The ninja put on a pout at the dirty glare Leon was shooting at her. "What!"

"Stop asking so many questions already!" Bringing a hand up to the bridge of his nose, the brunette let out a shallow sigh and shook his head. "Besides… that's neither of anybody's business… especially yours!" Yuffie let out a mock angry expression and sighed. She gingerly moved her feet around and stared at her shoes for about a minute before she decided to speak up again.

"Umm… Leon?" Yuffie waited patiently for him to respond, of which he did rather monotonously. "What now?"

"Actually… I WAS gonna ask to borrow some money…hehe…"

XxXxXxXxX

Wide eyes refused to blink as they stared horror struck at the screen. The movie the four teens had been watching was so enticingly scary that they hadn't even dared move off of the couch. Naminé and Riku had found themselves tangled in each other, not having noticed that they had since they just wanted something to hold on to.

Kairi was grasping onto Sora's arm, her full attention on the movie while Sora watched alertly. There was a flash of light and the loud sound that followed, making everybody jump and causing Naminé and Kairi to let out a slight scream. It had gotten conventionally darker as the sun was already blocked out by the dark grey clouds. A shiver ran up Kairi's spine as she continued to watch.

"_NO! Don't go in the shed!_"

"AAHHHHHH!"

"RUN! GET IN THE HOUSE BEFOR-AHHHH!"

They all watched transfixed as the hideous monster chased its poor victims to their doom and then- the tv turned off and everything went dark.

"Hey!" Everybody jumped when the earsplitting thunder crack sounded through the whole house. "The lights went out… this sucks…" Sora pouted again, though nobody could see with the darkness around them. Riku and Naminé noticed that they were gripping each other from fear and suddenly let go, praising the pitch-black for being there. The rain hit profoundly at the window as Kairi stared at it, knowing well that the thunder had been the cause of the power outage.

"I'll go look for some flashlights then… since it looks like the power will be out for a while…" The auburn haired girl got up, letting go of Sora and making sure she didn't trip over anything.

The brunette heard what Kairi said and felt her get up off the sofa, heading toward the kitchen. _"Earlier in the bathroom… If only Riku hadn't come up, my plan would have come through… I could have told her about why everything happened the way it did… about my true feelings…"_

Sora shifted a bit and frowned. _"She's had a tough time with her emotions for a while… too many insecurities… but she doesn't know the truth on what I've been going through…"_

Letting out a stifled yawn, Sora slumped back and felt over on the couch for where Riku was sitting. "Hey Riku, so how does the movie end…? Riku?" The brunette stretched out his feet in hopes to bump them into the other boy, but his attempts were a failure since both the blonde and silver haired teens had left at the same time Kairi had.

"Where did everybody go?"

Sora scratched his head and got up, bumping into the table in the process and nearly falling flat faced on the carpeting. He stretched his hand out and felt around for the wall, smirking when he found it. Using it as a guide, he walked along until he heard somebody in the room closest to him. He walked as quietly as he could and peeked into the back room, the dark obscuring his vision greatly since he just saw the faint outline of somebody standing there.

"_This is my chance to tell Kairi the truth…"_

It took all his will power to step into the room only to be pummeled by the person that had been in there in the first place. "Kairi!" He was released as soon as he spoke, the other person dismayed by their mistake. "Sora!"

"Riku!"

"I thought you were Kairi!"

"I though YOU were Kairi!" Sora squinted slightly and saw that it was indeed Riku standing there, getting dressed apparently. The silent stare down through the dark went on for another second before they both started laughing. "Sorry… I'll be more careful who I jump next time…" Riku joked and vanished out of the room. Sora walked over to where the drier was in the small back room and knocked over several things he didn't see. After an annoyed grumble, he found his clothes and put them on, leaving the white robe there.

"_With Riku around… I'll never get to tell Kairi anything!"_

The brunette stood standing in the dark room and sighed. Jamming his hands in his pockets, he was curious to find that he there was a pen in there. He pulled it out and suddenly remembered all over again. "I forgot to give this back to Kairi…"

XxXxXxXxX

"Here, take a flashlight." Kairi handed one over to Naminé and she turned it on, pointing it throughout the kitchen. "I think there's some candles upstairs, come help me look for them." The blonde girl nodded and followed Kairi up the stairs.

"Where'd Sora and Riku go off to?" Kairi's indigo eyes scanned the dim lit living room from half way up the stairs in search of the other two. Naminé kept walking on shyly up the steps slowly. "I think Riku went to go put on his clothes or something… I don't know where Sora went though." They stayed put until Kairi just shrugged and continued up the stairs.

"Oh good! There's plenty of candles to last us for a little while." Both girls sighed as they picked up a couple candles from a box in her mom's closet. Shining the flashlight back out into the hall, Naminé watched Kairi curiously as she rummaged through a couple other boxes.

"Hey Kairi, guess what?"

She stopped rummaging and flashed her light in Naminé's face, apologizing when the blonde shielded her eyes. "Sorry about that… what where you saying?" The red head stepped out of the closet and plopped down on her mother's bed. Her friend sat down next to her and laid back, stretching on the soft covers of the bed. "Remember those two teachers we suspected earlier?" Kairi nodded. "Well, this student teacher named Ms. Kisaragi had this crazy matchmaking idea and we actually pulled it through! We locked them both in a classroom, can you believe that!"

"Really! Things like this make me wish I didn't get sick… Ah man… I can't believe I missed something like that… I can't believe I would want to be part of something like that…hehe… hahaha…" Soft laughter sounded out throughout the quiet room and soon got a little louder as Naminé joined in.

Lightning flashed outside again and illuminated the room, soon followed by the all familiar roar of thunder.

"I haven't been able to laugh like this for a long time… I just wasn't able to." Kairi's serious tone made the blonde quiet down, her full attention back on her friend. Naminé's radiant eyes blinked a couple times and she beamed. "At least you can say that you missed it, right?" The red head brushed some auburn hair out of her face and nodded, a smile finding its way to her lips. "Sure… In a way, laughter heals your soul… I guess."

The blonde jumped up and brushed off her white dress, shivering slightly. "Hey Kairi, let's go change into our pajamas… It's getting cold."

"Oh, I'm already in my pajamas! Hehe… Well, you can go get dressed, you brought some extra clothes right? If you didn't, I'll let you borrow some." Naminé shook her head solemnly. "It's alright, I brought some. Thanks anyway."

The blonde headed out the door with Kairi right behind her, Sora's black jacket keeping in her warmth. The t-shirt she was wearing underneath reached right above her knees, leaving her legs exposed to the cold of the house. "Whoa, it IS getting chilly in here… I'll go turn on the heater and then you can just come back downstairs, ok?"

Kairi tiptoed over right before going down the stairs and found the little temperature control box. Shining the flashlight right at it, she fumbled with the controls until she noticed it probably wasn't going to turn on because of the power outage. "Great… Without heat, we're probably all gonna freeze."

"You need someone to keep you warm? You could have just asked me if you needed any warmth."

"_Ah great… Just what I needed at the moment… Riku."_ The red head flung around, not very surprised to see a smirking Riku standing there right behind her. "Uh, that's very kind of you to suggest that Riku, but… no thanks." Riku's expression didn't change as he followed her down the stairs, the girl most likely glaring again. There was a soft noise coming from the back room and Kairi paused, wondering and thinking that it was most likely Sora in there.

"Hey Riku, catch!"

Riku was caught off guard as Kairi threw the candles she had put in her pockets a couple minutes before at him. "Woops! Umm, better pick those up, and can you please light them and put them up around the place? I'll be right back, and thanks!"

The silver haired teen was left with a dumbfound expression as he picked up the candles.

Kairi stumbled into the little room and shone the flashlight around, finally finding Sora sitting on top of the drier. He looked over at her and jumped off quickly, tripping over a box and running into a couple other boxes awkwardly. "Eh, sorry about that… I shouldn't have been sitting up there anyway…"

Still shining the light, Kairi's mood seemed to be going downhill. _"I know what I want to say, I just need to say it and get it over with… Sora, I need to ask you something… Something very important… Why did you… Why did you leave in the first place…?" _Her thoughts circled her mind and she stuttered, almost afraid to ask.

"S-Sora…"

Sora got up and approached her, stopping right in front of her.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(To be continued)**

Finally! XD… I finally started to get more into explaining and making the plot make sense. It's about time too… Well, that's all I have to say right now… It's Christmas, wooh! Merry Christmas!

Remember, leave me a review, please? Maybe you can read it and if you don't have time to review, come back later and do it! I know that not everybody has all the time in the world, but seriously, leaving a review doesn't even take a minute.

Until next time then. Have a good holiday and a happy new year!

-Twilight Aurora


End file.
